¿Atados?
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Mojo y los Rowdyruff Boys tenian un plan infalible para acabar con las chicas. Pero algo sale mal, causando que los RRb sean los que reciban el ataque, haciendo que entren en una extraña situación ¡¿Los Rowdyruff Boys están... ATADOS A LAS CHICAS!. ¿Qué sucederá?
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué? ¿Porque ellas? ¿Por qué no otras personas que no habían hecho nada en su vida por ayudar a la humanidad? ¿Por qué las únicas que habían defendido a todos los habitantes de la ciudad contra todos los patéticos villanos de esta misma? ¿Por qué el destino les odiaba? ¿Por qué?

Estaban mas que jodidas, y eso lo sabían. Pero, de nuevo ¿Por qué ellas? Había mas de un millón de personas en Saltadilla, pero, como era una costumbre, las cosas raras tenían que pasarles a ellas. Siempre a ellas.

Y ahora, viendo como la ciudad era presa del pánico, como la mayoría de los días, tenían que lidiar con tres adolescentes encaprichados, y no con cualquier cosa, sino con ellas. Con ellas. Oh pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor, es que no eran unos simples adolescentes llenos de hormonas, porque realmente seria un alivio que así fuera, no. Eran nada mas y nada menos que los Rowdyruff Boys, sus enemigos desde la infancia.

Y pensar que todo había estado bien.

Era un día normal en Saltadilla, y en una casa blanca en los suburbios, a las afueras de la ciudad, se podía presenciar a 3 adolescentes que dormían plácidamente en su cama.

Uno pensaría, que estas chicas no se despertarían hasta medio día, de hecho eso era lo que intentaban hacer, pero la línea directa comenzó a sonar, alertando a las chicas.

Una rubia de ojos celestes, se levantó de su cama con pereza. Se tallaba los ojos soñolientos, pues se acababa de despertar. Tomo el teléfono blanco, que no dejaba de sonar.

-¿Bueno?- Pregunto adormilada, mientras intentaba, inútilmente, reprimir un bostezo.

Se habían desvelado. Tenían que entregar los trabajos finales de todas las asignaturas, pues las evaluaciones se acercaban con rapidez. Por lo mismo, se habían dormido demasiado tarde tratando de terminarlos. Pero la vida de los villanos no estaba de acuerdo con eso, por lo mismo, tuvieron que salir de casa 3 veces en la madrugada, para, como decía Buttercup, repartirle a los villanos estúpidos su ronda semanal de golpes. El lado bueno, era que habían terminado sus trabajos, los cuales, a perspectiva del Profesor, eran casi prefectos.

-¿Bubbles?- Pregunto la voz del alcalde al otro lado.- ¡Vengan al centro ahora mismo, los Rowdyruff Boys y Mojo están atacando la ciudad!- Grito alarmado el pequeño hombre. Bubbles con un rápido asentimiento, colgó la línea directa, y llego volando a las camas de sus hermanas, quienes seguían dormidas.

-¡Chicas arriba, problemas en el centro!- Exclamo la rubia, mientras volaba con dirección al armario, dejando una pequeña estela azul celeste.

Buttercup se tallo un ojo y bufo. Estaba cansada, demasiado cansada. Tuvo que lidiar con todos los villanos imbéciles que habían aparecido ayer en la madrugada, ¿Por qué después de tantas palizas recibidas, seguían intentando robar o atacarlas? ¿Acaso sus cerebros no funcionaban correctamente?

Lo mismo pensaba Blossom, pero ella, en cambio de la pelinegra que se había quedado dormida, se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a su armario, sacando la ropa que usaban para pelear. Un vestido de su respectivo color, con una cinta negra alrededor de la cintura, y unas mallas blancas debajo. Suspiro con nostalgia, su vestuario había cambiado del todo desde que eran niñas, pero el Profesor, alegando que siempre habían peleado vistiendo eso sin ningún problema, decidió que usaran ese vestuario siempre que pelearan, lo que resultó ser un beneficio, ya que Bubbles quería usar minifalda y tacones para ir a patear traseros.

Habían pasado once años desde que habían sido creadas, y aun no podían acostumbrarse levantarse en la madrugada a controlar el crimen. Por lo que Buttercup no se esforzó por levantarse, hasta que Blossom le grito.

-Butter, Bubbles está terminando de alistarse.- eso fue como el despertador de la pelinegra, que salto de la cama y en menos de dos segundos estaba vestida.

Bubbles se tardaba siglos, no literalmente, en arreglarse, Lo cual es irónico, ya que era la más rápida de las tres, por lo que, cuando Bubbles estaba lista, era hora de irse.

Sin decir una palabra, salieron al mismo tiempo por las ventanas circulares de su habitación, que no habían cambiado desde que fueron construidas.

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo. El viento en la cara, las nubes rozándoles los tobillos, y viajar a una velocidad increíble, era lo que las lograba despertar cada mañana.

-¿Quién es esta vez Bubbles?- Pregunto Blossom, mientras esperaba que no fuera quien estaba pensando.

-Los RRb y Mojo Jojo.- Contesto sin rodeos, mientras veía la cara de la pelirroja descomponerse.

Por más que lo quisiera negar, los chicos se habían convertido en unos verdaderos rivales. Los años habían pasado, y ellas se habían vuelto más fuertes, rápidas, astutas; poderosas. Pero ellos, al ser sus contrapartes, lo habían hecho igual. Y Blossom lo sabía. Su padre, el Profesor, le había explicado lo que temía. Los Rowdyruff Boys, eran más fuertes que ellas. Podían considerarse, hipotéticamente, que los seis, eran una especie, como un león o el mismo ser humano, por lo que, naturalmente, había un sexo superior. Al ser humanos, era lógico que el hombre fuera más fuerte que la mujer, aunque nunca lo admitiera.

Agito su cabeza tratando de espantar esas ideas.

-¡Ellos otra vez!- Espeto bruscamente la pelinegra.

Estaba hastiada de los villanos inútiles, pero aquellos idiotas se llevaban el premio. Desde que habían sido revividos por el demonio afeminado, léase Him, estaban fuera de control. Tres chicos, adolescentes, llenos de testosterona y locos debido a las hormonas, además con súper poderes, no eran del agrado de la pelinegra.

Llegaron en poco tiempo al centro de la ciudad, donde estaban esperando los Rowdyruff. Con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, una sonrisa arrogante, y burlona.

Las tres fruncieron el ceño automáticamente.

-Pero miren quienes vinieron a la fiesta.- Comento burlón el pelinegro. Detrás de él se podía presenciar escombros de lo que seguramente, eran edificios.

-¡Me despertaron!- Rugió la pelinegra, mientras esperaba que Blossom le accediera atacarlo, pero la pelirroja no estaba dispuesta hacerlo.

Bubbles había dicho que Mojo también estaba ahí, pero no se veía por ninguna parte. Eso no le gustaba a Blossom, que sentía como era observada por alguien.

-Al parecer necesitas tu sueño reparador de belleza, te vez horrible. ¡ah no, espera! ¡Siempre te vez igual!-Se mofo el pelirrojo de los RRb. Pero la pelinegra solo miraba a Blossom suplicante, pero seguía sin mover un solo musculo.

Frunció el entre cejo, su plan no iba nada bien. ¿Qué pasaba? Se suponía que los atacarían antes de que parpadearan, pero lo único que hacían era quedarse donde estaban. Mojo le había convencido de ayudarle con su plan, pues este era infalible, y el, Brick Him, se había encargado de revisarlo, y había concluido, con que era imposible fallar. Pero, si las chicas no atacaban, Mojo no podría dispararles, y por ende, no podían ganarles y llevar a cabo su plan para deshacerse de esas chiquillas apestosas de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué pasa rosadita, te somos increíblemente poderosos y no nos atacas temiendo que te golpeemos el trasero?- Trato de provocarle, pero le era inútil.

Pero sin imaginar, que era exactamente lo que la pelirroja pensaba. Con los chicos, era un paso en falso y ser atacadas. Por lo mismo, tenía que analizar la situación, y sin mojo en la escena, sería fácil atacarles. Pero, le era bastante sospechoso que mojo no estuviera ahí.

-Brick ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto nervioso el azul, viendo como las chicas solo se quedaban viéndolos. El pelirrojo rechino sus dientes, y después de pensarlo un poco, sonrió de lado. ¿Qué era lo que hacían mejor que nada en el mundo?

-Oh, creo que las crías no quieren pelear por miedo que se le rompan las uñas- Comento burlón, sus hermanos sonrieron y se miraron entre sí, entendiendo la indirecta a la perfección.

-Si, creo que su faldita se ensuciara si pelean.- Esta vez fue Butch. Boomer, viendo que las chicas rodaban los ojos fastidiadas, pensó que seria buena idea cambiar de táctica.

-Oh, pero que lastima que tienen una prenda debajo. Estoy seguro que si peleamos se les vería el cul…-No término de decirlo porque una patada lo envió hacia un edificio.

Buttercup cansada de esperar la decisión de su líder, e irritada de escuchar a los idiotas, se abalanzo hacia Boomer antes de que terminara su oración.

-¡Atrévete a decirlo malnacido!-

Así comenzó la pelea. Blossom, ignorando el pequeño gramo de raciocinio que le quedaba, se abalanzo hacia su contraparte, que le miraba divertido. Bubbles hizo lo propio, dirigiéndose hacia Boomer que se reincorporaba de los escombros, mientras que Buttercup, atacaba a Butch.

Brick sonrió en medio de la pelea, estaban haciendo exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Alcanzo a ver al simio, que le hacía una señal con la mano, Brick lanzo un rayo de poder hacia Blossom: esa era la señal que estaba esperando el simio y sus hermanos.

Un rayo azul se asomó entre unos edificios, dirigiéndose a las chicas. Estas, en un acto desesperado por esquivarlo, se colocaron atrás de sus contrapartes, quienes recibieron impactados, de lleno el rayo. Una pequeña explosión se hoyo en la ciudad, y levanto escombros de edificios ya destruidos, opacándole un poco la vicion a los presentes.

El humo se hubo disipado, revelando a los RRb y a las PPG, quienes estaban de frente a frente. Blossom estaba esperando a que le atacasen de nuevo, pero lo que no espero fue…

-¡Blossom!- Exclamo el pelirrojo mientras se abalanzaba hacia la pelirroja, quien le esperaba con una bola de poder. Pero en lugar de recibir un ataque de Brick, sintió sus brazos rodearle las piernas, dejándola desconcertada.- ¡Oh Bloss!- El pelirrojo se froto contra las piernas de la pelirroja, mientras que con sus hermanas algo parecido pasaba.

- ¡Quítate!- Grito la pelinegra, al tener a Butch abrazándose a su torso.

-¡Oh vamos Buttercup!- Chillo el pelinegro, mientras apretaba más fuerte su agarre.

-Boomer ¿Podrías quitarte?- Pidio Bubbles, teniendo al rubio contra su pecho. La rubia tenía un pequeño tic en la ceja izquierda.

-No- Dijo con un tono chillón el rubio, mientras se apretaba mas.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!- Grito histérica la pelirroja, mientras que un simio miraba todo desde lejos.

No había salido como esperaba.

**Nini: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este inicio. Si, es un fic que espero actualizar a futuro, jejejejeje xD soy una vicia. Bueno, ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto/ ¿Me seguirán leyendo? ¿Qué hizo el simio? ¿alguna vez me callare? **

**Todo en el siguiente capitulo/. **

**REVIEWS? (^o^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía ganas de llorar de la frustración que sentía. ¿Por qué? Se volvía a repetir una y otra vez en su mente.

Desde que habían estado en contacto con el rayo azul, los Rowdys no se habían separado de ellas, encerrándolas en un abrazo bastante incómodo.

Suspiro cansada, al menos ella no era la que peor le iba. Boomer estaba recargando su cabeza en el seno derecho de Bubbles, mientras que la rubia, con los ojos cerrados y con un leve tic en la ceja y la boca fruncida. Luego estaba Butch, que frotaba su cabeza y cara de manera felina contra el abdomen de Buttercup, quien estaba con el puño fuertemente cerrado, casi rompiéndose sus huesos.

Pero ella, no estaba del todo bien, ya que tenía a su contraparte abrazada en torno a sus piernas, con la cabeza en su muslo. Los tres revoltosos, tenían unas sonrisas de retrasados mentales en sus caras, pero, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban levemente dilatados.

Lo único que pensaba, era en que estaba jodida, pero si lo pensaba mejor, o al menos intentaba hacerlo, se daba cuenta que los chicos no querían estar así. Fue el rayo azul el que hizo esto, estaba casi segura. Pero lo que si sabía con completa confianza, era que el rayo azul iba dirigido para ellas, no para los chicos.

-¿Quién lo hiso?- Pregunto Bubbles, intentando que su voz no mostrara su furia contenida.

-Es obvio, ¿no?, fue mojo.- Contesto impaciente la pelinegra.

-No lo había pensado.- murmuro la pelirroja.

Y era cierto, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza, que tal vez, y solo tal vez, el simio estaría enredado en todo el embrollo aquel. Aunque, viéndolo como lo acaba de decir Buttercup, era más que obvio que el mono era el causante. Supuestamente, el alcalde le había informado a Bubbles que los RRB y Mojo atacaban el centro de la ciudad, pero no habían visto al simio en todo el trayecto de la pelea, y curiosamente, un rayo salía de unos edificios y se dirigía directamente a ella y sus hermanas, pero por casualidades de la vida, le pegaba a los chicos. Viéndolo así, era muy obvio que el responsable de su desdicha, ya que no le podía llamar de otra forma, era Mojo.

Suspirando ruidosamente, se giró a ver todo a su alrededor. Como lo había supuesto, los chicos solo habían causado algunas destrucciones a lo largo de toda la calle, lo suficiente como para alarmar al alcalde y, por consecuente, llamarlas a ellas. Pensando un poco las cosas, se daba cuenta de lo fácil que era el plan de los RRb y Mojo: hacían destrozos suficientes, las llamaban, y como de costumbre, los atacarían sin pensarlo entonces, le darían una señal a mojo para que lanzara el rayo y les diera, pero al no atacarlos directamente, decidieron provocarles, causando que no revisaran el perímetro y la situación, pero… habían fracasado en darles, dándoles a ellos.

Hasta ahora eso era claro, pero lo que faltaba era averiguar que hacia el rayo que les habían lanzado, y para ello, tenían que buscar a Mojo, pues era el único que estaba en condiciones de decirle, pues dudaban que los parásitos empalagosos, anteriormente denominados Rowdyruff boys, supieran contestarle esa pregunta.

Miro usando su visión de rayos X, y ¡oh sorpresa!, Mojo estaba oculto en unos edificios a punto de derribarse completamente. Sabiendo que sería seguida por sus hermanas, sin decir nada, se lanzó volando rápidamente, con el chico aun aferrado en sus piernas, hacia ese lugar, donde un nervioso villano le miraba.

Antes de que Buttercup le atinara un derechazo, pudo detener el puño, ante la mirada de reproche de Buttercup y Bubbles.

-¿Qué hacia ese rayo?- Pregunto la pelirroja, mientras apuntaba a los adolescentes, que aún se mantenían aferrados a sus cuerpos.

-Pues, yo… estaba….- Balbuceo un poco. ¿Cómo podía decirles que ese rayo que iba dirigido para ellas, causaba una dependencia, obediencia y admiración hacia la persona que el sujeto en cuestión, quien era tocado por el rayo, fuera la primera en ver? Obviamente no sería nada fácil decirles aquello, y la verde de las Powerpuff Girls le atinaría unos buenos golpees antes de que terminara de explicarles, pero tampoco podía quedarse sin decirles nada y recibir los golpes de la pelinegra hasta que soltara aquello, y por resultado, recibir el doble de golpes de lo que recibiría si dijera la verdad desde el principio.

-Dinos- Exigió la rubia, luciendo muy aterradora a perspectiva del mono, quien la consideraba el eslabón más débil de las tres, pues, el convivía con Boomer, la contraparte de Bubbles, y no era muy dominante que digamos.

-El rayo que yo, Mojo jojo he creado con la ayuda de Brick, es un rayo de sumisión, que crea una dependencia y obediencia hacia la primera persona que el afectado vea, en ese caso, ustedes.-Y como esperaba, los golpes contra su pobre cuerpo no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Maldito Gusano! ¡Y esperabas usarlo en nosotras!- Para su sorpresa, la primera en reaccionar de manera violenta fue la que consideraba la más sensata; Blossom.- ¡Malnacido! ¡¿Cómo pudiste siquiera imaginar que nosotras le hiciéramos caso a estos cerdos?! ¡No me lo creo!-

-¡Estas de coña!- Exclamo Bubbles, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus hermanas.

-Era un buen plan…- Musito Buttercup. La pelirroja le miro incrédula.

-¿Estas bromeando?- Pregunto. No se podía creer que su hermana, precisamente la más violenta, pudiera decir semejante tontería, y mucho menos después de tener a Butch pegado a su torso.

-¿No lo has pensado? Los idiotas estos han desarrollado una idiota dependencia a nosotras, al igual que obediencia y no sé cuántas cosas similares. Nos necesitan, y nos obedecen. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para humillarles tanto como ellos lo han hecho, ¿O acaso no recuerdan cuando fueron al cine? Nos levantaron la falda, aventaron palomitas y demás cosas. Claro que los chingamos* lindo y bonito después de eso, pero no por eso nos ahorraron la humillación. Ahora podremos cobrárselas.- Explico la pelinegra, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Blossom se sintió un poco mal, pues le hubiera gustado que ella pensara en eso. Pero la furia que sentía en ese momento era cegadora, pues no todos los días tienes al sujeto más estúpido y arrogante de toda Saltadilla pegado a tus piernas. Lo que le cabreaba más, era la desfachatez del simio al explicarles su plan, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-Sepáralos.- demando la rubia, que la explicación de la pelinegra no le había convencido del todo.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?-

-No sé cómo.- Contesto nervioso. Blossom frunció el ceño.

-Averígualo.- Espeto molesta.

-De acuerdo. Pero tendrán que permanecer así en lo que termino mi averiguación… créanme, que yo tampoco estoy bailando de la felicidad la saber que mis hijos, están atados a ustedes.- Dijo el simio, para ser levantado por unas patas mecánicas que salieron de su espalda, se dirigió a su volcán antes de que a las heroínas se les ocurriera golpearlo.

-¿Qué le diremos al profesor?- Pregunto con un hilo de voz, Bubbles. Blossom sin pensárselo ni un poco, le quito a Boomer de encima, y la abrazo, aunque el pelirrojo le estorbase un poco. Pero fue separada inmediatamente de ella, puesto que es rubio le había aventado contra unos edificios, y junto con ella, Brick. Molestos, se levantaron de los escombros, Blossom miro a Boomer y miro fulminantemente al mismo, pero este le miraba en posición de ataque y con los puños llenos de energía azul cobalto. Los ojos de Boomer, se volvieron rojos, dando a entender una clara amenaza de que lanzaría sus rayos láser contra ella.

-¡No te acerques!- Rugió el rubio. Blossom se sorprendió, el de ojos azules, le dirigía una mirada de odio que ella jamás había visto. Era fría y a la vez terrorífica. Miro a Bubbles, que estaba sorprendida mirando a su contraparte. Buttercup estaba en las mismas que ella. Jamás había visto al rubio actuar así, ni siquiera cuando se enfadaba. Blossom iba a contestarle al RRb, pero una voz, a sus oídos irritantes, la interrumpió.

-¡No le amenaces, imbécil!- Grito a su lado el pelirrojo. Miro a su contraparte, y se sorprendió en verle en las mismas que su hermano. Sus puños cerrados fuertemente, emanaban una energía roja, y sus ojos estaban inyectados con odio puro… dirigido a Boomer.

Antes de que reaccionara completamente, Brick se lanzó de lleno hacia el rubio quien le esperaba. La pelea comenzó.

**Nini: gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegran la vida. Aquí les dejo otro episodio de esta historia, espero y les guste jejejejejeje. Nos vemos!**

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

El cielo se había convertido en el escenario de una batalla de titanes, cosa que era muy común en Saltadilla, aceptémoslo, vivir al lado de una isla llena de monstruos y tener a aproximadamente 16 súper villanos, no era una buena idea. Pero esta batalla era diferente. Por lo general las personas verían una lucha entre el bien y el mal, entre súper héroes y súper villanos; entre las Powerpuff Girls y los Rowdyruff Boys, pero esta lucha no era así. Si no, que se trataba de una lucha entre los Rowdy, mejor dicho entre el líder de estos y el menor.

Los golpes que se asestaban los dos adolescentes, eran brutales, y se escuchaban como explosiones a lo largo de toda la ciudad. Boomer atacaba a Brick, haciendo uso de la velocidad que lo caracterizaba, pues era el más rápido de los tres, mientras que Brick le atacaba con estrategias. El rubio esquivaba veloz las esferas de energía que el mayor le mandaba. El pelirrojo, al estar cansado de esa situación del gato y el ratón, mando una esfera de poder mandándola frente al rubio, que al estar huyendo de estas, le dio de lleno en la espalda, mandándolo a estrellarse fuertemente en el piso.

Boomer se reincorporo rápidamente, y emprendió el vuelo hacia su hermano pelirrojo, que le esperaba. Brick le dirigió una patada una vez que el rubio se hubo acercado lo suficiente, pero Boomer la esquivo con facilidad y le asesto un puñetazo en la mandíbula, causando que se tambaleara un poco. El pelirrojo le pateo en el estómago, causando que el menor se doblegara lo suficiente para darle un rodillazo en la cara, abriéndole una sien. Confundid y desorientado, el rubio trato de herir al mayor, creando su bate de energía eléctrica* golpeándolo en la frente, mandando al pelirrojo contra unos edificios, los cuales se derrumbaron tiempo después.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- Chillo Bubbles, al ver la gravedad de la pelea de los dos RRb. Buttercup tenía fruncido el ceño, y esperaba que Blossom dijera la hora para detenerlos, porque si no, ella misma lo haría… aunque todavía tuviera a Butch abrazado a ella. -¡Se van a matar!-

-¡Deja tu eso, destruirán la ciudad si no los detenemos!- Agrego Buttercup, mientras miraba a Blossom.-¡Vamos a detenerlos!- Blossom, que hasta ahora había permanecido quieta, miro a su hermana con semblante preocupado, pues la pelea había tomado gravedad.

-¡Vamos!- Ordeno la líder, pero antes de que pudieran despegar del suelo, Butch se separó de la pelinegra y la miro seriamente.

-Dejalos, lo único que conseguiras será ganarte su odio y que te ataquen.- Pidió el pelinegro mirando a la de ojos verdes. Ella solamente fruncio el ceño.

-¡Están destruyendo la ciudad! Me vale un reverendo cacahuate si son tus hermanos o no grandísimo idiota, además, tu deberías de tratar de separarlos.- Ante esa oración, el de ojos verdes frunció el entre cejo, y se lanzó al vuelo.

Butch llego junto con sus hermanos, quienes ni siquiera lo miraron, puesto que seguían golpeándose uno al otro. Ante esto, el pelinegro creo una gran esfera de energía verde, y se las lanzo a los otros dos, causando que estos fueran expulsados hacia direcciones distintas, heridos. Brick salio de unos escombros, y se dirigio con el ceño fruncido hacia su hermano.

-¿Pero que mierda te pasa por la cabeza?- Pregunto el pelirrojo mirando amenazante al de ojos verdes.- Estaba acabando con el imbécil de Boomer y tu me interrumpes.-

-Yo debería de preguntarte lo mismo. Estaba a punto de mandar al marica pelirrojo cuando llegaste.- Dijo molesto el rubio, que había llegado junto sus hermanos.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ¡Aquí el marica eres tú!- Grito el de gorra roja al rubio.

-Si aja, "Mírenme, mi cabello es tan largo y tan sedoso que me lo puedo amarrar en una coleta. ¡Estoy a la moda!"- Chillo el rubio, con una voz aguda, "imitando" al pelirrojo, que le miraba con odio.

-No están viendo que están destruyendo la ciudad en donde las chicas viven.- Pregunto el pelinegro, señalando los destrozos que ambos hermanos habían causado. Estos, apenados, bajaron la mirada. Pero entonces paso algo. Los ojos de los tres, se oscurecieron un poco.

-¿Pero qué mierda paso?- Pregunto el rubio con la mano en su cabeza.

-no lo sé, lo último que recuerdo fue estar peleando con las apestosas, y luego Mojo disparo su rayo y…- El pelirrojo no termino de decir su oración, puesto que recordó todo lo que había pasado. Se sonrojo, haciendo competición con su gorra.- ¡Mierda!

-¡Jodida porquería, ese estúpido simio nos disparó a nosotros en lugar de a ellas!- Grito el pelinegro cayendo en la cuenta de su estado.

-Pero si es así, ¿Por qué no nos sentimos dependientes de ellas como hace unos minutos?- Pregunto el rubio, apuntando a las chicas, que les veían desde el suelo.

Brick lo pensó un momento, estaban a más de 2000 pies de las chicas. Lo que significaba que…

-No nos afecta porque estamos lejos de ellas.- Explico el mayor. Los demás vieron a las chicas, si, estaban muy lejos de ellos como para verse afectados.

-¿Qué haremos?-Pregunto nervioso el pelinegro, mirando al mayor, el rubio también lo miro.

-Bueno es sencillo. Nos alejaremos y…

-¡Ya terminaron de pelear inútiles!- El grito de Buttercup interrumpió a Brick. Al pelinegro se le aclararon los ojos un poco, y sin pensarlo, se dirigió a toda velocidad a la pelinegra.

-Mierda.- Murmuro Boomer, al ver que Bubbles le llamaba con la mano. Al igual que a su hermano, sus ojos se aclararon y se dirigió en picada hacia la rubia.

-¿Por qué a mí?- Pregunto el pelirrojo hacia el cielo.

-¡Hey!- Escucho el grito de la pelirroja de las Powerpuff Girls, y el resultado fue el mismo. Se dirigio hacia ella.

Definitivamente, las cosas no podían empeorar.

**Nini: Un episodio cortito, pero ahí esta. Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos luego. **

**¿REVIEWS?**


	4. Chapter 4

Los chicos descendieron uno tras otro. Mientras que ellas solamente les miraban indiferentes, rogando por algún milagro del cielo ocurriese en ese preciso momento para evitar que el Profesor se enterara de lo que pasaba en ese preciso momento. No se podían imaginar que cara haría el profesor cuando se enteraran, pero si era tan mala como habían supuesto, no querían saberla.

Suspirando fuertemente, decidió que ya era hora, pues estaban retrasando lo inevitable, porque ¿El profesor no sospecharía que algo raro pasaba, cuando llegaran con los chicos aferrados a alguna parte de su cuerpo? ¿Creían que era tan tonto? Pues era obvio que sospecharía que algo raro pasaba.

-vámonos a casa.- le dijo a sus hermanas, pues era hora de regresar. Buttercup asintió, y se preparó para salir volando, al igual que Bubbles, que se acuclillo un poco para suspirar de manera inaudible. Antes de que levantaran el vuelo, sintió unas manos posarse en sus hombros posesivamente, se giró, y encontró al rubio mirándole indiferente, como si fuera una cosa totalmente normal lo que hizo… después de estar media hora con la cabeza en sus senos.

Butch también miro ansioso a la pelinegra, que le miraba cansada. Sabía que el verde de los Rowdyruff Boys era el más hiperactivo e impulsivo del grupo, basándose solamente en los movimientos que su cuerpo producía involuntariamente, sin esperar a pensar nada y escuchar a nadie con excepción de Brick. Por lo mismo, ella sabía con claridad que estaba ansioso para lo que sea que fueran hacer después de ese momento, lo esperaba con ansias. Una sonrisa maligna se posó en sus labios, claro que se divertiría.

-Andando.- hablo la pelirroja, que decidió ignorar a su contraparte por lo menos hasta que llegaran a su casa. Los 6 salieron disparados del centro, dejando sus típicas estelas de colores.

El viento en la cara era lo suficientemente bueno para usarlo de excusa e ignorar el problema que representaba la insistente mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella. Pensaba en lo que diría el profesor de enterarse en que estúpida situación las habían metido esta vez. El Profesor sabía el desagrado que le tenían a los chicos mejor que nadie. Y era bueno pensar que lo tomaría de manera razonable, cuando le explicaran el hecho de que estos estuvieran obsesionados con ellas por el rayo de Mojo, o al menos eso era bonito de creer. Le preocupaba que lo tomara a mal, alegando que sus hijitas eran lo bastante inocentes para tener a sus espaldas en todo momento a unos adolescentes prepotentes, y de seguro, intentaría por todos los medios separarlos de ellas. Lo cual era benefactorio para ellas, puesto que lo más probable era que se uniera a Mojo en la creación de la cura, ayudándolas a salir más rápido de este problema.

Lo malo, era que si salían del problema, los chicos tuvieran conciencia de lo que habían estado haciendo durante lo que durase el embrollo, y las odiaran aún más. Y ellos se habían convertido en unos rivales poderosos, y tenían motivos de sobra para odiarles. Suspiro con molestia.

Aun recordaba cuando se habían marchado de saltadilla. Era un día soleado, como muchos otros, este parecía un día libre de ataques de villanos o monstruos. Pero, como la mayoría de las veces pasaba, se había convertido en uno de los días más duros de Saltadilla, pues los Rowdyruff Boys y las Powerpuff Girls estaban peleando a las afueras de la ciudad. Contando con 12 años, ambos bandos estaban tratando de eliminar al contrario. Atacaban sin parar y de manera brutal, como pocas veces se había visto. Pero de repente, la pelea paro. Los Rowdy, solo las miraron durante unos segundos, y se alejaron volando rápidamente lejos de la ciudad. Desconcertadas, trataron de olvidar ese detalle, pensando que mañana sería un día como cualquier otro y volverían a pelear. Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que se habían machado.

No pensaron que pudieran tardar 4 años en regresar, pero cuando lo hicieron, ellas estaban listas para enfrentarlos, pues sabían que no iban de estar de holgazanes. Conociendo a Brick, y Blossom bien que lo conocía, habían estado entrenando para eliminarlas y apoderarse de la ciudad de una vez por todas. Pero ellas también habían entrenado demasiado, volviéndose más fuertes, listas y veloces de lo que jamás habían sido. No obstante, ellos también lo habían hecho, volviéndose en los principales rivales de las chicas, pues Him había desaparecido por un tiempo. El encuentro fue sorprendente.

Los chicos habían cambiado tanto como ellas. Sus músculos se habían desarrollado, al igual que su cuerpo, que ya parecía el de un adolescente. Ellas también, su cuerpo ya parecía el de una mujer. Pero lo que más había cambiado, era las habilidades de cada uno. Bubbles había perfeccionado su velocidad, haciendo que las moléculas de su cuerpo vibraran con intensidad y volara a una velocidad única. Al igual que Buttercup, que su supe fuerza y sus habilidades habían sobrepasado los límites de ella misma. Por otro lado, Blossom había perfeccionado sus estrategias, sus poderes y su aliento de hielo. Pero los chicos también habían perfeccionado sus habilidades, Boomer ya podía crear cualquier objeto de electricidad, ya no solo su bate. Butch había aprendido a reflejar su escudo de energía, enviándolo hacia otro ser que no fuera él. Y Brick, para sorpresa de todos, había desarrollado su aliento de fuego, compitiendo con el de ella. Además, se habían vuelto más fuertes y rápidos.

No obstante, se seguían odiando.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, no se había dado cuenta que había pasado todo el camino pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo*

Suspirando sonoramente, llamando la atención de sus hermanas, que ya sabían lo que eso quería decir, entro a la casa seguida de los demás.

-¿Profesor?- Llamo a su padre, que asomo su cabeza por la entrada de la cocina.

-Chicas, me alegro que hayan vuelto ya.- Dijo su creador, ignorando el hecho de que sus tres archienemigos estaban a sus espaldas con unas caras de bobo, que difícilmente podían ser superadas.

-Profesor, hay algo que tenemos que decirle.- Comenzó la pequeña Bubbles, que lo último que podía hacer era mentirle a su padre.

-Chicas, pueden decirme lo que quieran, pero antes, ¿Por qué tienen a los Rowdyruff Boys a sus espaldas? ¿A pasado algo de lo que deba enterarme?- Era idea suya… ¿o el profesor levanto las cejas sugestivamente?

-Lo que paso fue que…- comenzó Blossom nerviosa, pero Buttercup el corto inmediatamente sonrojada, y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¡Fue culpa del mono estúpido!- Grito la pelinegra moviendo las manos histéricamente.- ¡Él nos lanzó un rayo, pero estos idiotas lo recibieron y…

Ante la sorpresa de todos, los Rowdy avanzaron hacia la cocina, atravesando el salón con dirección al profesor, que los veía expectante. Las chicas solamente vieron un destello decidido en los ojos de sus contrapartes, y estaban tan conmocionadas que ni siquiera se acercaron a detenerlos. Brick se paró frente al profesor, con Butch y Boomer flanqueándolo. Acerco su cara a la de su padre, que le miraba nervioso, peor el pelirrojo solo le miraba.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, degenerado?- Pregunto nervioso, asustado. El de ojos rojos solo sonrió.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero.- Dijo en un tono bajo y amenazante. El profesor saco algo de sus espaldas, y se lo ofreció al chico. Este miro el objeto curioso.

-¿Quieres?-

-Gracias.- dijo Brick mientras tomaba un trozo de chocolate que le ofrecía el profesor. Alejándose del hombre, le tomo la mano y le dijo.- Estoy saliendo con su hija.-

Los ojos de Blossom se ampliaron consternados, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban furiosamente. ¿Qué hacia ese? ¿acaso, le pedía su bendición al profesor? ¿Qué carajo pasaba? Ante la sorpresa inminente de todos en la sala, el profesor le tomo la mano y sonrió enormemente entusiasmado.

-¡Me alegro mucho, campeón!- Dijo el profesor, sacándole una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

* * *

En la mente de los chicos, incluyendo la de Brick, solamente pasaba una cosa. El profesor, estaba loco. Aunque, por otro lado, los chicos lo único que querían era salir de una prisión que aislaba su mente de su cuerpo, que reaccionaba solo.

-**¿Qué estoy haciendo? Maldición, cuando salga de aquí el mono pagara.- **Dijo un Brick de 5 años en una sala, la cual era su subconsciente, mirando por una pantalla todo lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo, sin poder controlas sus movimientos.

-**¿Qué está haciendo? Demonios, y se supone que las odia.- **Dijo un Butch de 5 años paseándose por su subconsciente, al igual que su hermano, veía todos sus movimientos desde una pantalla, sin tener control sobre estos.

_**-¿Qué le pasa a Brick? De seguro nada bueno. Espero que salgamos de esta pesadilla pronto.- **_Dijo un Boomer de 5 años, sentado frente a la pantalla al igual que sus hermanos, tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

* * *

-Yo también salgo con su hija.- Dijo Boomer, ante sorpresa de todos. El profesor le tomo las manos sonriendo aún más, mientras que el rubio sonreía alegremente con los ojos cerrados. Las chicas seguían tan sorprendidas, por lo que solo pudieron abrir sus bocas consternadas cuando el rubio dijo esa blasfemia.

-¡me alegro por todos! ¿Tú también sales con Buttercup?- Pregunto el profesor a Butch, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Cállate Cabrón, que tú no eres nada mío!- Grito colérica la pelinegra, que había reaccionado ante el asentimiento de su contraparte. Butch, se abrazó a las piernas de la pelinegras escondiendo su rostro, gimoteando como cachorro herido.

* * *

El subconciente de los tres RRB estaba mas que molesto.

**-¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?- **Dijo el Brick de 5 años.

_**-¿Qué acaba de pasara?- **_Dijo el Boomer de 5 años.

**-Cuando salga de aquí, me vengare de esa marimacha. ¡A mi nadie me golpea! ¡Y ahí vas tu de gay escondiéndose en sus faldas en lugar de ponerla en su lugar!- **¿Tenemos que decir quien dijo eso? Dijo Butch de 5 años apuntando acusadoramente a la pantalla.

* * *

*****La inmortalidad del cangrejo, es estar pensando en la nada

**Notas:** Hola, después de una pequeña ausencia, he reaparecido. Debo decir que los chicos de 5 años son los subconscientes de estos, pues desde que tienen esa edad la perspectiva hacia el sexo opuesto no ha cambiado, y me pareció divertido ponerlos de esa edad. Jejejeje xD. Gracias a **todos **por sus Reviews. Me alegra el alma.

**L**eyendo:**N**ini: ¡No envíes a tu panda! ¡Niní ser niña buena! ¡Además tengo el martillo de Thor y no tengo miedo a usarlo!**M**arc: Cada día estas más loca. (Nini lo golpea con el martillo) **N**ini: Cállate. Bueno, Gracias a todos, nos leemos luego.

**¿REVIEWS? Por cada review, salvas a un gatito bebe. **


	5. Chapter 5

Definitivamente su padre estaba mal de su cordura. Desde que habían llegado a su casa, lo único que hacían los Rowdyruff boys y el Profesor, era ver la televisión en la estancia, mientras que ella y sus hermanas, les veían impactadas.

Nunca en la vida, pudieron imaginar que el profesor tomase esta relación tan a la ligera, y mucho menos sabiendo que eran sus enemigos de la infancia. No obstante, la relación que decían tener los RRb con ellas, era falsa del todo, pues el único motivo por el cual no las atacaban, era porque estaban bajo los efectos de un rayo de Mojo jojo.

Estaban cómodamente sentadas atrás en una esquina de la sala, en unas sillas que habían traído de la cocina, pues el sofá era ocupado por los chicos y su padre. Les veían atentamente, pensando que en cualquier momento podían atacarlas en su propia casa. Pero los chicos, no podían estar prestándoles menos atención a sus miradas de halcón que en ese momento pues estaban de espaldas a ellas.

Butch estaba cómodamente sentado en el antebrazos derecho de un sillón para 4 personas, que generalmente, usaba la familia Utonium para observar el televisor, el pelinegro observaba distraídamente la pantalla, puesto que estaban daño un partido de baloncesto, deporte el cual no le atraía mucho. Prefería el soccer* por mucho, ya que en ese juego era el mejor. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, e intentaba por todos los medios reprimir un bostezo. Dentro del chico, su subconsciente pensaba que estaría menos aburrido escuchando los planes inútiles de su padre el simio.

Boomer, estaba sentado al lado derecho del Profesor, y al izquierdo de Butch, a diferencia de su hermano pelinegro, el rubio tenía toda su atención puesta en el televisor. El baloncesto era su deporte favorito en toda el amplio universo, porque baya que era amplio. El soccer jamás le llamo la atención lo suficiente como para intentar aprender sus reglas y el beisbol no era para nada su fuerte, pues la última vez que había jugado había mandado la pelota hacia mercurio. Por lo mismo, no le prestaba atención a nada que no fuera el partido.

Brick, a diferencia de sus hermanos, estaba sentado al lado izquierdo del profesor, y descansaba su brazo en el antebrazo izquierdo del sillón, mientras que recargaba el peso de su cabeza en su mano izquierda. Estaba aburrido en sobre manera. Le gustaba el baloncesto, pero no en demasía como a Boomer, por lo que solo le interesaba jugarlo y no verlo por la televisión. ¿Por qué no ponía algo más entretenido, como "el laboratorio de Dexter" u "Hora de aventura"? ¿Por qué tenían que ver ese juego estúpido cuando claramente el único que prestaba atención al partido era Boomer? Porque el profesor estaba a punto de dormirse recargado en su hombro.

Su subconsciente estaba igual que él. Sentado frente al televisor, intentando por todos los medios no dormirse observando el partido. Odiaba su nueva condición, teniendo libertad propia con su mente, pero como si existiese otra persona en ella cuando miraba a la súper apestosa rosada. Como si tuviera personalidades múltiples.

Suspirando con fuerza interiormente, una idea llego a su subconsciente malvado al mismo tiempo que llegaba a su cuerpo, pues ambos sonrieron perversamente. Genial, el efecto estaba terminando, pues llevaba aproximadamente 10 minutos, o más, sin ver a la apestosa. No quiso voltear hacia atrás, temiendo que si lo hacía, el efecto volviera. Miro a los lados, esperando que el sueño le haya ganado al Profesor. Sonrió cuando lo vio roncar como bebe. Miro a sus hermanos, Butch tenía el ceño fruncido, pero los ojos oscuros y no estaban dilatados como habían estado anteriormente. Miro a Boomer, que estaba viendo la televisión como poseído, sus ojos también estaban oscuros.

Se acercó de manera sigilosa hacia Butch, le toco el hombro, llamando su atención de inmediato pues el pelinegro volteo. Le sonrió perversamente, dándole a entender que ya tenía control sobre su cuerpo de nuevo. Butch también sonrió cuando hubo entendido lo que quería decirle. El pelinegro toco el hombro del de ojos azules, llamando su atención. Se acercó a su oído, y susurro unas cuantas palabras.

-¿No te has dado cuenta que ya no estamos bajo los efectos de la maquina estúpida del saco peludo?- Pregunto maliciosamente, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa perversa al rubio, quien sonrió cuando cayó en cuenta.

Brick les hizo ademan de retirada, y ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza. El pelirrojo levanto los 5 dedos de su mano, y los fue bajando uno a uno. 4…3…2…1. Los tres salieron volando de la sala dejando su estela de su respectivo color al salir y un gran agujero en la pared. Las chicas se levantaron inmediatamente de su silla, y salieron volando tras ellos.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto la pelinegra confundida.

-No lo sé, estábamos sentadas y ellos no se veían con ganas de hacer nada.- respondió más para sí que para sus hermanas la pelirroja.

No entendía que era lo que pasaba, pues si verdaderamente el efecto del rayo hubiera pasado, ellas no estuvieran persiguiéndolos, si no que huyendo de ellos porque probablemente estuvieran enfadados y enloquecidos por la cólera. Llenos de furia.

Por lo mismo, no sabía que había pasado, pero sea lo que sea, tendría que averiguarlo.

Los chicos se pararon cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos de la casa de las chicas, mientras intentaban procesar lo que habían hecho en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Se sonrojaron más de lo que alguna vez lo habían hecho al recordar lo estúpidos que se habían visto con el Profesor. Boomer iba a comenzar a hablar.

-Pero…

-Ninguna palabra de lo que paso a nadie.- Le cortaron sus dos hermanos. El rubio solo fruncio el ceño confundido.

-Pero…

-A nadie. Si no, les diremos a todo mundo que sigues durmiendo con un oso de peluche.- Amenazo Brick.

-Pulpo.- Corrigió el rubio molesto.

-Es lo mismo.- Espeto el pelinegro.

-no es lo mismo, es como si dijeras que te gusta el helado de chocolate cuando te gusta el de vainilla con cerezas.- Dijo sabiamente el pelirrojo.

-Pero ni siquiera me gusta el de vainilla con cerezas.- Dijo el pelinegro con cansancio.

-Es una metáfora.- Dijo con cansancio el pelirrojo.

-Aaaa… ¿y que es una metofora?-

-Me. Ta. Fo. Ra.- Dijo despacio el rubio.- Es cuando dices una cosa rara como la harina cruda sabe a pera.- Brick se dio en la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Esa no es la metáfora.- Dijo frustrado.

-Entonces, si no es eso, es cuando quieres decir "Esto sabe delicioso" pero dices "Esto sabe horrible como la sopa de mi madre el simio"-

-Eso tampoco es.- se empezaba a exasperar, pues estaban perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de buscar una solución para su problema con las chicas.

-Es un tipo de pasta.-

-N..no.

-Es una albóndiga.

-no

-Es una anemona.-

-¡Ya cállate que no sabes lo que es una metáfora!- Grito ya exasperado por la idiotez de sus hermanos.

-Tú tampoco sabes que es metáfora.- Grito también el rubio.

-¡Ninguno de los dos sabe que es metáfora y se callan!- Grito el azabache.- La metáfora es como decir tus ojos son el mar, pero no hay nadie que sus ojos sean el mar, por lo que los ojos de la persona a quien se lo dijiste tiene los ojos azules como el mar.-

Los dos se quedaron callados por la explicación del menos inteligente de los Rowdyruff. Butch solo arqueo una ceja confundido.

-¿Qué?- Les espeto molesto por su silencio.

-Es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo coherente.- Respondió admirado el rubio.

-Creo que alguien secuestro a nuestro Butch.- Dijo divertido el pelirrojo, a la vez estaba orgulloso de su hermano.

-¡Hay no!- Dijo Butch con los ojos abiertos como platos, toqueteándose todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaron al unísono sus hermanos, pues estaban confundidos por el cambio repentino del pelinegro.

-¡He sido secuestrado por los alíen mientras dormía! ¡Ellos me cambiaron con un alíen! ¡O peor!... ¡Pusieron sus huevecillos en mi cerebro para que se alimenten del!- Comenzó a llorar el pelinegro.

-Creo que ya volvió a la normalidad.- Murmuro el pelirrojo, tratando de ignorar los lloriqueos del más "rudo" de los Rowdyruff boys.

-Pobres aliens. Si en verdad pusieron a sus bebes para que se coman el cerebro de Butch, se van a morir de hambre.- Dijo Boomer negando con la cabeza, pero un golpe hizo que se quejara. Butch, que le había oído, le dio con su puño.

-¡Cállate!

-Butch… yo mismo compadezco a los bebes que se alojan en tu hueca cabezota.-Dijo Brick en tono solemne, pero también recibió un golpe del pelinegro.

-Si, además, apuesto que Butch seria inmune contra un ataque zombi. "Haaa cerebro"- Dijo Boomer imitando a un zombi, persiguiendo con las manos extendidas al pelinegro y cara de retrasado mental.- "No cerebro"- Dijo dándose media vuelta, como ignorando al chico. Brick y Boomer reventaron a carcajadas.

-Idiotas.- Mascullo Butch, mientras fruncía el ceño.

Desde lejos, las chicas observaban la pelea, confundidas. Bubbles, decidió acercarse un poco a los chicos, entonces, Boomer la vio e inmediatamente sus ojos se aclararon un poco y humedecieron.

-Saben que, en lugar de estar buscando una solución, estamos peleando por el cerebro inexistente de Butch.- Dijo Brick.

-Si… oye.- Dijo el pelinegro.- ¿Qué haremos?, en cuanto veamos a la desgarbada la marimacha y la bebe llorona volveremos a perder el control y si… ¡Y si cuando volvemos a verlas esta vez las besamos!- Dijo espantado. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-A mí me gustaría besar a Bubbles.- Dijo Boomer, mientras se contenía para no abalanzarse contra Butch por decirle bebe llorona a la rubia.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo, dándose cuenta de los ojos de Boomer.- ¡Oh demonios! Porque mí, ¡Butch, no voltees!- Brick se tapó los ojos, tratando de no ver a su contraparte.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo, mirando a donde se suponía que no debía mirar, dándose cuenta de la presencia de las chicas, para ser más precisos, de cierta chica de cabello azabache. Sus ojos cambiaron inmediatamente.

**-¿Por qué? De nuevo a actuar como imbécil.-** Dijo el subconsciente de Butch, frunciendo el ceño fuertemente.

-¡Brick mírame!- Ordeno la pelirroja al ver que volvían a su estado con solo verlas. El pelirrojo obedeció, mirándola. Sus ojos se aclararon, mientras que se dilataban.

Bubbles se sonrojo furiosamente ante lo dicho por el rubio, pensando que estaba confundido. Estaba segura que jamás hubiera dicho eso de haber estado en todos sus sentidos, y no estando bajo los efectos del rayo de sumisión de un psicótico genio del mal animal. Sabía eso, pero eso no implicaba que fuera suficiente para no estar sonrojada. Jamás había besado a alguien, y de alguna forma un poco extraña, se retorcía su estómago de manera agradable de solo pensar que el rubio de los RRb le diese su primer beso. -Boomer- pensó sonriendo un poco -tal vez, estar en esta situación no sea tan malo.-

Blossom estaba más que furiosa. Cuando Brick voló en su dirección, lo empujo fuertemente contra el suelo. Estaba molesta, porque les había faltado el respeto a ella y a sus hermanas, y eso no se lo permitía a nadie, ni siquiera a sus maestras cuando se molestaban por lo incumplida que era Buttercup. Se vengaría. ¡O sí que lo haría! Como dijo Buttercup, los chingarian* lindo y bonito.

La pelinegra pensaba lo mismo. Se vengaría de su contraparte que importara lo que Blossom pensaba. Humillaría a Butch de tal manera que tendría que besarle el suelo por donde pisase para que parara su castigo. Lo humillaría tanto que cuando escuchara su nombre le diera un gran escalofrío. Lo castigaría lo más humillantemente posible, para que cada vez que alguien le mirase cuestionaran su hombría. Lo golpearía en donde más le doliese, para que se arrastrase arrepentido y le rogara de rodillas al suelo. Sonrió perversamente, y estuvo casi segura que el pelinegro paso saliva nervioso ante esa sonrisa. ¡Oh si, se divertiría en grande!

* * *

***Chingar:** Es un modo grosero y vulgar aquí en México para referirse a golpear. Casi como joder.

**Nini:** Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí esta loca dejándoles un capitulo mas largo de lo normal. Bueno, **karito** (por cierto, ¡Hola karito!) Me ha pedido por un review, que dejara caps mas largos y bueno, este es uno de los mas largos que he hecho. Tratare de hacerlos caps mas largos. **FlutterRage, Momoko123, Fluffly Puff, faty-chan, Guest (todas las Guest)** ¡Gracias a todos en serio! Leyendo: Jejeje muerte a marc.


	6. Chapter 6

Venganza.

Esa era la única palabra que se tenía en mente en este instante, y, probablemente, la única palabra que podía mantenerla ocupada en ese instante. Y la única palabra en la que podía encontrar el consuelo necesario para no reventar cada molécula del cuerpo de su contraparte. En sí, la palabra venganza era lo único que la detenía de cometer asesinato.

Era frustrante saber que las habían insultado en sus narices, y además no poder encontrar algo lo suficientemente cruel, retorcido, descabellado, humillante, en fin ¡Algo si quiera!

Era bastante horrible saber que, para la mayoría de las situaciones, ella era la creativa, creando planes y estrategias lo suficientemente novedosos, elaborados y creativos para pelear contra los villanos de la ciudad. Y, aunque sonara arrogante viniendo de ella, sinceramente eran los mejores planes de la historia del mundo entero, porque, si bien había muchas guerras alrededor del mundo, ninguna de ellas tenía que mantener una ciudad intacta, además que ninguna guerra que haya presenciado la humanidad había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar los desastres que hacían las únicas personas con súper poderes, aparte del Mayor América y su equipo, cuando batallaban. Por lo mismo, ella era la más creativa de las tres ¿No?

Pero para esta venganza, no se le ocurría nada, era como si no tuviera ideas, como si su cerebro estuviera totalmente desinflado sin un gramo de creatividad. Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, con un cuaderno frente a ella, el cual solamente llevaba escrito, o garabateado, tres opciones para vengarse, las cuales eran más que deprimentes. Frustrada, resoplo sonoramente, tomando una manzana de cera del centro de mesa, lanzándola con toda la fuerza que pudo hacia la pared, rogando al cielo porque solo provocara un inofensivo agujero, y no derribara toda la casa, pues estaba segura que vio la manzana envuelta en llamas cuando la lanzo.

Buttercup atravesó el umbral de la cocina con una sonrisa victoriosa, pues estaba segura que su venganza provocaría que Butch se quedara en casa por los últimos 12 meses, feliz por no ver su espantosa cara durante ese tiempo. La pelinegra, en un acto de reflejo, lanzo un rayo de calor de sus ojos hacia una manzana, la cual viajaba a una velocidad increíble y estaba segura que le hubiera volado la cabeza. Molesta y confundida, miro como la manzana se desintegraba en un segundo, y se volvió hacia su hermana mayor, que le miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Rodando los ojos, se acercó distraídamente hacia la mesa, tomando el cuaderno que reposaba en ella. Blossom solamente se sonrojo al recordar lo que había escrito en el cuaderno, mostrando su falta de creatividad para ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Ponerle carne molida en sus calzoncillos y lanzarlo a un perro hambriento? —Pregunto incrédula al leer la primera opción de venganza de su hermana pelirroja. Se llevó su mano al mentón y lo pensó un poco antes de mostrarle el error cometido. —Mira Blossom, si le tiras carne molida en los calzoncillos y lo lanzas a un perro hambriento, Brick usara sus poderes para huir de la situación, o en el peor de los casos, matar al perro. — Se encogió de hombros de manera desinteresada. Los ojos de Blossom le brillaron con adoración.

—¿Tu eres buena con las venganzas? —Pregunto curiosa, Buttercup se llevó una mano en el corazón e hizo una mueca de sufrimiento, claramente ofendida. —Vale, eres más que buena…

—¡Mejor que eso! ¿Recuerdas al maestro pecoso? El de la nariz ganchuda y llena de pecas. — Dijo orgullosa la pelinegra.

—Claro, él te reprobó. — contesto sin poder evitar que se le saliera una risita al recordar ese día.

…

* * *

_Las chicas estaban en la escuela, en la clase de ciencias. Buttercup estaba mirando distraídamente la ventana, mientras que Bubbles y Blossom miraban atentamente el pizarrón. Estaba sentada una detrás de la otra, con Buttercup al final y Blossom al principio. El maestro, que tenía una gran nariz ganchuda hacia abajo, como pico de cuervo, y estaba lleno de pecas. El pecoso se acercó a Buttercup, con una sonrisa indescifrable. Carraspeando un poco la garganta, llamo la atención de la chica de inmediato. _

—_Señorita Utonium, Su padre es profesor si no me equivoco —Comenzó el irritante maestro—Entonces, lo más lógico es que usted sepa un poco de ciencias ¿no?- Su sonrisa se ensancho — ¿Puede decirme la teoría de Darwin? — _

_Buttercup, le miro ceñuda, y de giro a Blossom, quien le miraba cómplice dispuesta a enviarle la respuesta con un susurro inaudible para el profesor, que al ver eso frunció el ceño._

—_Ni se le ocurra Blossom, si no quiere reprobar mi materia, le sugiero que se abstenga de decirle la respuesta correcta a Buttercup. —Advirtió. _

_La pelinegra estaba en un dilema, no sabía nada de la teoría de ese tipo barbudo… ¿Cómo se llamaba?_

—_No lo sé. —dijo finalmente en un suspiro. El profesor sonrió como bastardo. _

—_Oh que mal— Exclamo con pena fingida. Ante eso, Buttercup se enojó de sobre manera, pues se estaba burlando de ella— ¿Puede decirme por lo menos, lo que es un coprolito? —_

_La pelinegra sonrió imitando al profesor—Su madre— contesto sonriendo inocentemente. — Y debo decir que está bien conservado, no cualquier coprolito de dinosaurio puede estar en esas condiciones hoy en día. — La clase estallo en risas, mientras que el profesor se ponía rojo de la ira y la vergüenza._

—_Salga de la clase, esta reprobada. — _

…

* * *

La pelinegra asintió dándole la razón a Blossom.

—Si lo hizo, pero al día siguiente encontraron su auto en el Empire state, en Nueva York.- Dijo guiñando un ojo, mirando la cara sorprendida de Blossom.- Ahora dime, soy o no soy la mejor. —

—Eres la mejor. —Concordó la pelirroja, levemente sorprendida de la creatividad de su hermana.

—Bueno, ahora sabrás que me pienso vengar de los idiotas aquellos. —Blossom asintió. —Te diré que, tal vez, decida también hacerle una pequeña venganza al cabeza de zanahoria… aunque no estoy segura que me vaya a divertir tanto, pues el idiota numero dos solo te obedece a ti, y el idiota número uno a mí. Por lo que, sugiero, que seas tú quien te vengues. Eres mi hermana, por lo que debes de tener un espíritu vengativo. ¡Hazlo que debas hacer! ¡No importa a cuantas personas lastimes, a cuantas personas involucres, a cuantas mates…

—No exageres. — Pidió interrumpiéndola, pero la de ojos verdes la ignoro completamente.

—… recuerda que la venganza se sirve fría! — y con ese último comentario, salió por la puerta riendo como desquiciada,

* * *

dejándola a ella con su dilema interno, pensando en que venganza seria lo suficientemente buena para Brick.

…

…

…

* * *

Bubbles miraba distraídamente la televisión. Hace un par de minutos el Profesor le había avisado que había una emergencia de último minuto en la universidad de Harvard, por lo que se había marchado de la ciudad para asistir rápidamente a los científicos de dicha universidad, dejándolas solas en la casa por unos cuantos días.

Suspiro cuando no encontró nada bueno que ver en la televisión, y miro de reojo a Boomer, que estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirando la televisión, concentrado en demasía. Estaban pasando una película bastante predecible, al menos para él, puesto que era una dramática romántica. La chica era de una familia de prestigio, y odiaba a un motociclista pues este se había burlado de ella, el chico era malo, pues apostaba en carreras de moto y se metía en problemas con la policía. Pero la chica accedió a salir con él participando en una carreara de siamesas, y se empezaban a enamorar.

Bufo. Otra de tantas películas de adolescentes que su vida giraba alrededor de un amor imposible, no es que no le gustaran las películas románticas, siendo sincero las odiaba, aborrecía y le repugnaban. Pero, ¿No había una trama menos vista? Como que el chico fuera un asesino en serie, e intentara matar a la chica. O que la chica fuera un chico en realidad. O que los padres de ambos los prostituyeran.

Se sintió observado, y giro la cabeza, dándose cuenta que era su contraparte. Alzo una ceja interrogante. Apenas se daba cuenta que podía controlar de nuevo sus acciones, pues no sentía la necesidad de estar con la rubia como para que los efectos del rayo se activasen a tal grado que se le abalanzara.

— ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto con curiosidad. Bubbles solo agito un poco la cabeza, como si saliera de un trance.

—No nada, me preguntaba cosas.- Respondió sin más.

—Pues no te las preguntes.- Se encogió de hombros de manera indiferente, y se volvió para ver la horrible película.

—Boomer…- Le llamo Bubbles, mientras le tocaba su hombro. El mencionado se volvió para verla una vez más, levantando un poco la cabeza preguntando un silencioso "¿Qué pasa?" — tu... ¿Podrías dejar de tener los efectos del rayo cuando diga una palabra? —Pregunto tomando por sorpresa al rubio, quien abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la boca incrédulo. —Me refiero a, que si digo una palabra clave dejaras de tener los efectos del rayo, pero cuando diga la misma palabra, volverás a tener los efectos. —

Boomer lo pensó un poco. Estaba controlando su cuerpo, porque estaba cerca de Bubbles y estaba haciendo lo que ella le pidió de buena gana, cosa que acababa de aprender recientemente y no había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo a sus hermanos. Pero, ella le estaba ofreciendo no solo tener su cuerpo en ciertas ocasiones cuando se alejaba de ella y no la veía durante un tiempo o cuando hacia las cosas de la rubia y estaba con ella de buena gana, si no, que cuando a ella le pareciera correcto. Sabía que la había incomodado cuando la abrazo, y él también se había sentido incomodo en demasía.

Bubbles esperaba que Boomer considerara su oferta, porque, aunque el rubio no lo sabía… Bubbles le obligaría a aceptarla quisiera o no. Estaba hastiada de estar pegada al rubio sin poder moverse de lugar porque él la seguía. Además, no quería que la abrazara de la misma forma que la abrazo en el centro, y tampoco quería dormir con él. Eso solo lo hacían los adultos, y ella lo sabía. No obstante, no podía liberarlo del todo de ese hechizo, porque, ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría la sumisión y obediencia de un chico tan guapo? Porque, aunque sus hermanas lo desconozcan, ella aceptaba que los Rowdyruff boys eran guapos.

Por lo mismo, no podía darle completamente su libertad de movilidad. Comenzó a pensar un poco. Si estaba en el cine con sus amigas y había un ataque de monstruos o algo parecido, como ya le había pasado, en lugar de irse de la función… podía mandar a Boomer a encargarse. ¿No?

—Bien. —Contesto el rubio después de unos minutos, extendiendo la mano para que la rubia la tomara. Bubbles sonrió, y extendió la mano tomando la del rubio. Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos. Boomer pensó que se iba a sonrojar, pues era la primera mano de chica que tomaba, así que retiro rápidamente su mano del de la rubia.

—Bien. —Dijo ella ignorando la corriente eléctrica que le recorrió desde la columna hasta los pies.

—¿Cuál será la palabra?

— ¿Eh—Pregunto confundida, pues estaba pensando si Boomer sabia cocinar, porque, siendo sinceros, tener un chef privado haciéndote todos tus antojos, era una fantasía para cualquier chica. El rubio rodo los ojos con un poco de fastidio.

—¿Cuál será la palabra clave? —Repitió con cansancio.

—Tiene que ser algo que no vayamos a decir por casualidad. Algo que sea una palabra difícil. Que tal… supercalifragilisticoespiralidoso— Boomer abrió los ojos aterrado.

—¿Por qué no solamente dices "puedes salir"? —Pregunto nervioso.

—Le quitas toda la emoción—Dijo desanimada. — Esta bien… ahora, te lo debo de ordenar para que hagas caso, pero antes… Boomer, ve a la cocina y hazme un sándwich de jamón de pavo. —Ordeno la rubia, volviéndose a la televisión. Los ojos del rubio se volvieron más claros y dilatados, mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la cocina a una velocidad luz.

Bubbles sonrió complacida, si bien le había dicho a Boomer que le liberaría de vez en cuando, no dijo de hacerlo inmediatamente, y tampoco de hacerlo con una frecuencia razonable. Después de todo, el rayo le había convertido en su sirviente personal, ¿Por qué desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa?

* * *

…

…

…

* * *

Blossom suspiro por enésima vez en la última hora, mientras que trataba de nuevo en idear una venganza placentera para ella y desagradable y humillante para Brick. De seguro se pasaría todo el día en la cocina, con el cuaderno en blanco. Decidió hacer algo que jamás pensó que haría: pensar como Brick.

En teoría, ella y su contraparte debían de tener alguna relación en cuanto a pensamientos se refiere, porque los Rowdyruff son versiones de ella y sus hermanas. Pero, al contrario, piensan de una manera con diferencias enormes. Al ser contrapartes, no piensan de la misma manera, pues se supone, en teoría, que ellas y sus hermanas son lo opuesto a los chicos. Por ende, son diferentes. No obstante, comparten algunos ideales y gustos, al igual que las reacciones a diferentes situaciones.

Bufando cansada, arrojo el cuaderno lejos de ella. La puesta de la cocina se abrió, dejando ver a Boomer, que se posicionaba enfrente de la nevera. Curiosa, se acercó para ver que hacia el rubio. Boomer, ajeno a la mirada especulativa de la pelirroja, sacaba lo que parecía ser lo necesario para preparar un sándwich.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo Blossom, sorprendiendo al de los ojos azules, el cual, soltó los materiales.

—Un sándwich—contesto secamente.

— ¿Por qué? —

—Qué demonios te importa—Le espeto.—Además, ¿No se suponía que husmear en la vida de los demás es de mala educación? ¿Dónde quedo la rosadita educada? — Lo único que se apreciaba en el tono de voz del rubio, era el sarcasmo y la burla. Blossom frunció el ceño, decidiendo dar por terminada la conversación, salió de la cocina murmurando por lo bajo maldiciones.

Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, donde se encerró dando un portazo.

— ¡Oye, la puerta no te hizo nada! —Exclamo Buttercup, sentada en la cama, enredando unas sogas.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. Pero, si vamos a tener a los idiotas más idiotas de la ciudad, quiero tener la puerta cerrada

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunto curiosa al ver el desastre de nudos que estaba haciendo su hermana, la cual bufo rendida y fastidiada, aventando lejos de ella el mundo de lazos.

—¿Recuerdas a mi mini Buttercup?, bueno, su maestra de arte les pidió n nudo de mariposa. —

—¿Y se supone que tú se lo estás haciendo? —Pregunto, mientras Buttercup asentía con la cabeza. —Pobre niña, de seguro y reprueba.

—¡Oye! —Le recrimino la pelinegra lanzándole un cojín.

—¡Ya déjame salir! —Se oyó un grito desde afuera de la casa. Blossom se acercó riendo a la ventana, para ver el patio delantero. Butch y Brick estaban atados de pies y manos, mientras trataban desesperadamente de romper las cadenas que les apresaban.

—¡como molestan! —Les grito desde adentro Buttercup.

Blossom salto por la ventana, mientras flotaba encima de los chicos, que le miraban con molestia.

—Aun no encuentro mi venganza, así que no molesten ¿Quieren?—Pidió amablemente.

—Tú no me mandas. —Dijo Brick, mientras giraba su rostro de manera infantil.

—¡Es una orden! —Grito molesta, mientras le lanzaba un rayo de calor de sus ojos, el cual le dio de lleno en la cabeza, tumbándole su gorra. Los ojos de Brick estaban dilatados, por lo que ni cuenta se dio que su preciosa gorra estaba en el suelo, pero no fue lo mismo para su subconsciente, que estaba pataleando en el suelo.

—**Esa maldita cosa apestosa. ¡Tirando mi gorra al suelo como si fuera un pedazo de popo! Me las pagara cuando salga de aquí… ¡aquella estúpida! Hay me voy a vengar. — **Dijo el subconsciente de Brick, mientras que lloraba y agitaba sus manos, furioso.

Blossom, ajena a las quejas del subconsciente de Brick, tomo la gorra, y rápidamente se encerró en el lavabo de su habitación. Mientras que Butch miraba confundido lo que acababa de pasar.

—Hermosa Buttercup, verdecita de mi corazón… ¿Me dejas irme? —Pregunto por enésima vez.

—Mmmm… No. —Contesto mientras volvía a formar un nudo de lazos.

Blossom estaba frente al espejo. Pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

En teoría, si tenía que hacer una venganza sublime y digna de recordar, tenía que pensar como un villano, y para pensar como un villano, tenía que ser un villano, y el mejor villano que tenía en mente era, nada más y nada menos que Brick. Mojo Jojo era un mono común, y sus planes jamás resultaban como el esperaba. La banda gangrena no eran más que unos adolescentes sin aspiraciones ni ambiciones, que solo se quedaban de perezoso como parásitos en sus hogares, y que tenían un serio problema en la piel. Mientras que Peludito, bueno… Peludito no era un villano en sí, solo no quería que nadie se metiera en su propiedad. Y Him era el peor de los villanos, puesto que era el mismo demonio. Por lo que solo quedaban los Rowdyruff Boys para ser uno de los posibles villanos a quien se le ocurriese una venganza que valiera la pena ejecutar.

Se colocó la gorra, ocultando su cabello en ella, mientras se ponía una camiseta roja y jeans negros. Se colocó unas zapatillas negras, y decidió que debía de ser un poco más convincente, por lo que tomo prestados las lentillas de contacto de Bubbles rojas. Momentos como estos, es bueno que su hermana sea una fan de Crepúsculo.

Dando un largo suspiro, salió del baño mientras se sacudía las palmas, que estaban levemente sudadas, en los jeans. Su hermana Buttercup le miro impresionada, extrañada y sorprendida, abriendo la boca.

—Pero que te paso. —

—Si quiero hacer una buena venganza, debo de ser una persona que las venganzas se le den con naturalidad. —Explico encogiéndose de hombros, mientras salía por la puesta de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, tarareando una canción, mientras sonreía bobamente, cuando una explosión la alerto. Se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, pues de esta salía un humo de color verde. Cuando llego, la cocina estaba hecha un verdadero desastre, mientras que había manchas por todos lados. Los demás, incluyendo a los atados, llegaron segundos después. Cuando el humo se hubo disipado, se vio a Boomer que estaba todo despeinado y lleno de manchas, con las ropas llenas de hoyos.

—¡Tengo el sándwich! —Grito victorioso, mientras enseñaba el sándwich a todos los presentes.

Bubbles, que estaba tratando de disimular una risita, se acercó tomando el sándwich y comiéndoselo en dos bocados, ante la mirada atónita de los mayores. Brick frunció el ceño, mientras que Butch negaba con la cabeza en signo de rendición.

—¿Quién puso a Boomer a cocinar? —Pregunto Brick mientras veía a su hermano rubio, que reía nervioso. Bubbles levanto la mano. —No lo vuelvas a hacer. ¡Él es pésimo en la cocina! —

—¿Y yo que iba a saber?

—Pues no lo hagas. Parece lady gaga con las combinaciones extrañas que le pone a la comida.

—Yo haré lo que quiera, tú no me mandas.

—Que no lo hagas y ya.

Blossom, Buttercup y Butch solamente veían alternadamente a los dos, mientras que el pelinegro comía unas palomitas que estaban tiradas en el suelo. El rubio solo se sonrojaba y fruncía el ceño por lo que decía Brick.

—¡Me vale lo que digas!

—¡Envenénate si quieres! Boomer no sabe cocinar.

—¡Tu madre no sabe cocinar!

—Mi madre es la suya ¡Y es un mono!

—Bueno… pues… yo…—Balbuceo un poco, mirando a todas partes. —¡Blossom es un vampiro!

La pelirroja solamente le miraba confundida, Boomer le apunto a los ojos e hizo una cruz con los dedos.

—Aléjate de mí vampiro ¡Vete de aquí o te bendigo!

—¡Tengo ajo y estoy dispuesto a usarlo! —Grito el pelinegro, mientras que tomaba una pequeña maleta de su espalda, donde se leía "Contra vampiros"

—Pero ¿Qué mosca les pico? —Pregunto Buttercup y Blossom al mismo tiempo.

—¡Brick también es un vampiro! —Chillo Bubbles.

—¡Es una epidemia, se está esparciendo el gen! —Grito igual Butch.

Blossom solo rodo los ojos, mientras trataba de concentrarse en su venganza… y porque Boomer exploto su cocina haciéndose un sándwich. Brick, por otra parte, estaba sonrojado, al igual que su subconsciente, pues ambos pensaban que Blossom se veía bien vestida de él mismo.

—**Espera… bien con ese traje, se ve ridícula. No definitivamente no, no se ve bien. ¿Por qué pensé eso? ¿y cómo puedes explotar la cocina haciendo un sándwich? — **Dijo el Brick de 5 años , mientras fruncía el ceño molesto.

Definitivamente, ese fue un dia muy largo… y los que faltan.

* * *

**Nini**: Bueno, aquí otro capitulo largo. ¿Quieren saber que paso en la cocina con Boomer? Bueno, si quieren, déjenme un review, ustedes creen que podamos llegar a los 50 reviews para el siguiente capitulo. Todos salvan gatitos por cada review que dejan, salven a mas. Dejen review, por favor. Me dan dinero por cada review y no he comido nada. Tengo hambre.

**REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 7

Boomer entro en la cocina, aparentemente estaba malhumorado, pues la rubia lo había engañado, y después ordenado que le hiciese un sándwich. Pero no podía negar, que era la primera vez, desde hace muchos años, que alguien le pidiese que cocinase. Asi que se acerco a la nevera, tratando de recordar que ingredientes.

No se dio cuenta que la pelirroja de las Pwerpuff girls estaba observándole. Ni siquiera cuando se acerco lo suficiente como para hablarle desde su hombro.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo Blossom, sorprendiendo al de los ojos azules, el cual, soltó los materiales.

—Un sándwich—contesto secamente.

— ¿Por qué? —

—Qué demonios te importa—Le espeto. —Además, ¿No se suponía que husmear en la vida de los demás es de mala educación? ¿Dónde quedo la rosadita educada? —estaba molesto, pues lo estaba interrumpiendo y había tirado los materiales por la sorpresa. Maldiciendo en voz baja, decidió empezar de nuevo. La pelirroja se marcho, cosa que el rubio agradeció en su mente.

Coloco los materiales en la barra, y los reviso cuidadosamente.

**Pepinillos**

**Queso.**

**Pan.**

**Tomate.**

**Cebolla. **

**Lechuga.**

**Huevos. **

**Aceite. **

**Vinagre de manzana. **

**Salsa picante. **

**Gasolina.**

**Aceite de oliva extra virgen extra inflamable. **

**Mayonesa.**

**Mostaza.**

**Revistas para cocinar. **

**Jamón.**

Suspiro, viendo que ya tenía todo listo para empezar a preparar el sándwich que Bubbles le había confiado. Busco en los cajones el cuchillo para untar la mayonesa y la mostaza en el pan, y otro para cortar las verduras. Cuando los hubo encontrado, saco los cuchillos; un cuchillo sin filo, y otro con una hoja que un propio carnicero admiraría, pues parecía más un hacha que otra cosa.

Feliz de la vida, tomo el tomate y lo lavo en el fregadero, y lo puso en una tabla de picar, donde trato de partirlo exactamente por la mitad.

Alzo el cuchillo en alto y tapándose los ojos lo bajo para hacer un corte. La tabla y parte de la barra de la cocina se partieron por la mitad, pues había aplicado mucha fuerza, pero el tomate seguía intacto.

— ¡Con que te crees muy listo tomate! ¡Te enfrentaras a la furia de 20 guerreros y 20 de los mejores cocineros del mundo, todos fusionados en mí! —Exclamo furiosamente, mientras volvía a tratar de partir el tomate.

El tomate rodo por toda la cocina, con un rubio atacando con cuchillos a diestra y siniestra, cortando todo lo que estaba a su paso menos el bendito vegetal.

— ¡Me canse! —Grito hastiado de la persecución, mientras tomaba el tomate con la mano, y lo cortaba con el cuchillo de untar. Se partió en seguida. —Mierda con esto—

Cuando el tomate estuvo partido, comenzó a untar los panes con mayonesa, mostaza, aceite de oliva extra virgen y extra inflamable, gasolina, y vinagre de manzana. Sonrió satisfecho, y aventó un huevo, que cayo en un plato hondo rompiéndolo en seguida. Comenzó a revolver el huevo, con los cascarones en el, y lo vacio en los panes haciendo una carita feliz con la mezcla.

Partió los demás vegetales, y decidió que era momento de poner el queso y el jamón, los cuales baño en salsa picante para acentuar mejor el sabor. Luego los baño en aceite, para que al momento de comerse supieran acomida frita.

Reviso la revista de cocina, mientras que se encogía de hombros, y la hacia pedazos. Puso los pedazos en la comida, mientras juntaba todos los ingredientes. La revista rezaba **"Consejos para cocinar, con esta revista mejorara sus alimentos"… **el se lo tomo literal.

Sonriendo, decidió que seria mejor quemar el sándwich para dorar y tostar el pan, y derretir el queso en el jamón. Así que decidió prender la estufa.

No encendía. No quería encender y su paciencia se agotaba.

— ¡Enciende maldita porquería! —Exclamo molesto— ¡Eres peor que Butch! —

Cansado, decidió quemar el sándwich por su propia cuenta, pero olvido cerrar el gas de la estufa. Sus ojos despidieron el rayo calorífico, mientras esperaba a que el sándwich supiera bien. Una explosión surgió del sándwich causando que la cocina se destruyera… más de lo que ya estaba.

…

.

…

—Y eso fue lo que paso. —Conto el rubio mientras que los demás lo veían sin poder creerlo. Todos estaban en la cocina, esperando a que Boomer les contara lo que pasó en esta. La conmoción con los vampiros se había aclarado. Resulta que Bubbles miro los ojos de Blossom, rojos, y pensó que era vampiro. Brick por otra parte, si los tenia rojos por naturaleza.

— ¿En serio eso paso? —pregunto Butch. —Tenias que decirles que yo era peor que la estufa. —

—No le vi el problema. —se encogió de hombros con inocencia.

—Pues yo si.

—Pues yo no.

—Pues yo si.

—NO

—si

—no

—si.

—Eres un pedazo de popo.

—Claro que no, ¡Tú lo eres!

—YO no veo barbie y tengo todas sus malditas películas.

—Yo tampoco…—

—¿Entonces de quien son las películas y muñecas? —Cuestiono el rubio, mientras que miraba con duda al pelinegro. Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos, y miraron a Brick, que los miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡No son mías! —Exclamo con reproche.

—Brick ve barbie…—Comenzaron a cantar el rubio y el pelinegro, mientras corrían alrededor de la cocina.

— ¡NO lo hago! —Grito apenado.

— ¡Apuesto a que tiene sueños húmedos con los pechos de silicona de la muñeca! —Rio Butch, ignorando al pelirrojo.

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Y sueña que tiene un trió con ken! —Dijo el rubio riéndose.

— ¡Eres un marica Brick! —Grito, para sorpresa de todos, Buttercup, que se carcajeaba en el suelo sosteniéndose el estomago.

— ¡Yo no veo barbie! ¡Y ya cállense! —Grito con los puños rodeados de energía roja. Los demás se pararon de reír inmediatamente, mientras veían a la energía que rodeaba al pelirrojo desaparecer.

—Bueno, adiós y buenas noches. —Dijo Bubbles, que durante la pelea se había quedado observando con Blossom. El sueño le ganaba, y tenía que dormir después de tan ajetreado día.

—Mañana tenemos escuela, Buttercup vamos dormir. —Dijo Blossom, mientras evitaba, inútilmente, reprimir un bostezo. —Ustedes, pueden irse ya—Ordeno a los chicos

Había anochecido, pues decidieron limpiar la cocina antes que nada, luego escucharon la explicación de Boomer, que por cierto, hizo vomitar a Bubbles al enterarse que su sándwich tenía todos esos ingredientes poco usuales. Fue un día agitado. Primero los Rrb y su plan, luego el rayo, luego los sumisos de los rrb, después el Profesor y su felicidad al descubrir que los RRB estaban saliendo con ellas, aunque todo fuera una mentira, después la venganza, luego el rubio exploto la cocina. Tenían que reponer energía. Buttercup asintió, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Mientras que los chicos las veían curiosos, sus ojos aun estaban humedecidos y con colores más claros, que mostraba que estaban bajo el efecto del rayo aun, y no habían hecho cosas de buen gusto para que el efecto pasara aun con estar en presencia de las chicas. Por lo que, resignados, tuvieron que acatar las ordenes de inmediato, volando hacia la casa de Peludito, que por cierto, se había ido de vacaciones al ganar un premio en un cereal.

No habían ido a esa casa dese hace mucho, para ser precisos, desde que se fueron. La cabaña en el bosque de Peludito, no era tan grande como la habían recordado, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para que pasaran la noche ahí, pues, aunque no era tan presente, sentían una sensación que les exigía ver a las PPG por la mañana, y tal vez el resto del día.

Era el estúpido rayo del mono, sabían que estaba empezando a surtir efecto en la necesidad. Brick sabía que lo que habían vivido hoy no era nada comparado con la dependencia que tendrían dentro de unos cuantos días, o peor aun, unas cuantas horas. El efecto seria mucho mas fuerte conforme se acentuaba a su organismo, por lo que en las primeras horas solo sentirían la necesidad de obedecer a las chicas. Pero, si el mono no se apuraba y hacia un antídoto antes de mañana, lo cual dudaba, seria mucho peor, pues tendrían una dependencia a las chicas, inimaginable e inverosímil.

Sabía perfectamente que el orgullo de Butch, y el suyo propio, pues Boomer no solía mostrar que tenía orgullo varonil, se verían seriamente pisoteados por la mañana, y esperaba que ese momento no llegara. Si no tenia poder sobre su cuerpo en la primera fase, la obediencia, no lo tendría en la segunda, dependencia, y tampoco en la tercera, sumisión, la cual sospechaba que tampoco tendría control de su mente.

El lado bueno de esta situación, es que el mismo había recreado el rayo, por lo que sabia perfectamente que la fase tres no empezaría si no hasta que pasaran 72 horas, tres días.

Se hecho en el sofá de la casa, mientras que Boomer se puso en la cama, y Butch dormía en un sillón en la recamara. Quiso dejar de pensar en las consecuencias del rayo, pero no pudo lograrlo. Decidió que lo mejor, seria que pasara lo que pasase, pues ya no había nada que podía hacer. Y si… hacían lo que Butch dijo que harían. Y si… las besaban.

…

.

…

Amaneció tranquilamente, mientras que para las chicas y los chicos, nada podía estar tranquilo. Blossom se levanto temprano ese día, pues el profesor no podría hacerles desayuno y tenían que desayunar antes de ir a la escuela, y bajo a la cocina para hacer el desayuno en la recién reconstruida cocina. Bubbles bajo tiempo después, mientras la veía preparar huevo estrellado y panqueques.

—Buenos días. —Saludo la rubia, vestida con un jean oscuro y una blusa celeste con detalles en blanco. Su cabello tenía sus típicas dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza— ¿Cómo amanecimos?

— ¡Me cago en el mundo! —Grito Buttercup entrando a la cocina, estaba vestida con un jean oscuro y una blusa verde con una estrella estampada en ella, mientras que usaba un chaleco verde musgo y una gorra en el cabello. Se sentó en una silla, y espero paciente a que le sirvieran de desayunar.

— ¿Qué paso? —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo sus hermanas, mientras se sentaban a desayunar.

— ¡Mi partido es hoy! —Exclamo molesta, mientras se llevaba un panqueque a la boca.

—¿Y? —Pregunto sin entender, mientras miraba a Buttercup pacientemente.

—¡Estoy nerviosa, maldición! Muy nerviosa. Si pierdo este partido, perderemos la oportunidad de entrar en la competencia contra las demás escuelas de la zona. —Se sujeto con ambas manos la cabeza.

—Lo harás bien. —Trato de animarla Bubbles, mientras la pelinegra negaba con la cabeza.

—No, en el equipo contrario esta Jane Jones. Ella siempre dice que utilizo mis poderes para ganar, y hace parecer que si lo hago. El árbitro ya me ha reportado por culpa de ella. — El entrenador y el árbitro, permitieron que Buttercup se integrara al equipo, si esta prometía no utilizar sus poderes para ganar los partidos. —Cambiando de tema, ¿Ya pensaste en una venganza Blossom? —

—No aun no, pero estoy segura que se me ocurrirá algo pronto.

…

.

…

Despertó exaltado, mientras sentía la fuerte necesidad que predecía que padecería. Miro a ambos lados, mientras veía que Boomer estaba igual que el, y Butch aun dormía. Tenia que despertarlo par explicar lo que estaban sintiendo.

Sus hermanos desconocían las fases del rayo, por lo que era su deber alertarles, pero cuando los dos estuvieran despertados, y para eso no habría tiempo si Butch se despertaba solo. Decidió despertarlo por las buenas…

Tomo el pie de Butch, mientras le tapaba la nariz con la otra mano. El pelinegro comenzó a sentir la falta de aire. Se levanto de golpe, y Brick aprovecho para mandarlo a volar fuera de la cama.

—¡Yo me considero inocente de ver Cayu en la iglesia! —Grito paranoico el pelinegro mientras se paraba con rapidez. — ¡Fue el hombre araña (spider man) el que causo el alboroto con las salchichas! ¡Goku fue el que incendio tu cabello!

—Idiota. —Mascullo Brick, mientras reía a carcajadas al igual que le rubio.

—¡Nadie te esta acusando de nada! Y debo decir que tienes una mentalidad como retrasada mental para soñar eso. —Dijo Boomer negando con la cabeza.

—¡Hay cállate que tu sueñas con pokemones! ¡Me acuerdo perfectamente que gritaste a los cuatro vientos que Drago te perseguía! —reprocho Butch.

—¡Eso es de Bakugan! —Corrigieron los otros dos.

—¡Me caga Bakugan! ¡Prefiero Yugi-oh! —

—¡A mi me cagas tu y no te digo nada! —Dijo Boomer, que bakugan y pokemon eran sus series favoritas, después de Dragon ball.

—¡Sabes que no es cierto!

—¡Me caes mal!

—Eso es mentira, solo por que insulte a tus tonterías.

—¡A muchas personas les gusta el anime!

—¡Aja si como no!

—¡Eres un ser repugnante!

—¡Soy hermoso!

—¡Eres feo!

—¡Soy sexy y lo sabes!

—¡Eres horrendo y tienes la barrigota de Homero Simpson multiplicada por 5!

—¡Estoy mejor que tu!

—¡Te odio!

—¡Aja, sabes que me amas! ¿Quién no amaría a este rostro?! —se apunto a su rostro mientras sonreía

—¡Eres tan hermoso como el mono!

—¡Claro que no, estas celoso de mi!

—¡¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría celoso de una persona como tu?! —

—¿Un marica rubio teñido que cree que es tierno cuando tiene la cara como trasero de camello? — Boomer entendió la indirecta.

—¡Tu cara es la que parece trasero de elefante! —Butch iba a responder, pero sintió una sensación extraña, y diferente.

—Me siento extraño. —Murmuro el pelinegro, viéndose de pies a cabeza.

—Es la segunda fase. —Comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo. —La primera fue la obediencia, cosa que seguiremos teniendo, la segunda es dependencia, lo que estamos padeciendo. Creo que tenemos una dependencia a las apestosas, pero seguiremos conservando nuestra conciencia. La tercera fase… es la sumisión, y estoy casi seguro conservaremos nuestras conciencias para entonces. —Butch entro en shock, mientras e tiraba al piso, y tomaba su cabello.

—¿Qué tiene? —Preguntó Boomer apuntando al pelinegro.

—Esta entrando en Shock, ahora pasara por las 7 etapas. 1ª Shock y negación…—explico mientras apuntaba a Butch, que pasaba por la primera etapa.

—Esto no esta pasando, no estoy teniendo esta pesadilla. Despertare y me encontrare en mi cama en la casa del simio. Todo este bien…—dijo Butch mientras negaba con la cabeza fuertemente, y tenia los ojos abiertos como platos.

—2ª dolor y culpa…

—¡Es mi maldita culpa, si no hubiera aceptado la propuesta! ¡Nada de esto habría pasado! ¡Todo por escuchar a Brick! ¡Que tonto soy! —Dijo el pelinegro, mientras se tomaba el pecho y hacia mueca de dolor.

—3ª ira…

—¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese mono estúpido me las pagara!, ¡Brick tampoco se va a salvar, lo matare! ¡Buttercup también tiene la culpa! Esa maldita estúpida, si no fuera por ella…

—4ª volvemos a la negación…

—No esta pasando… recuerda que solo es una mala pesadilla…

—5ª pruebas y reconstrucción…

—Pero todo cuadra con que el destino me odia, es mi culpa… todo por que el mono me dijo su plan, y yo acepte, esto paso por una razón. Además, si estuviera soñando habría helado por todas partes… y montañas rusas, muchas montañas rusas.

—6ª Aceptación…

—Bien, esto esta pasando…

—7ªEnfretamiento…

—voy a enfrentarlo. ¡No seré un cobarde! —Se paro rápidamente y miro a sus hermanos decidido. —Hagam…—antes de que terminara la oración. Sus ojos se dilataron fuertemente, mientras su boca se curveaba en una mueca. El color del iris se oscureció, y salió volando por la ventana, dejando su estela verde.

Rápidamente Boomer le siguió, mientras el lo seguía por detrás.

Habían sufrido el mismo cambio que Butch tuvo, y eso lo sabia muy bien, y por ello le preocupaba de sobremanera a donde se dirigían. Sin saber que mas hacer, decidió seguir a sus hermanos sin pensar que en el trayecto la segunda fase tomara posesión de su cuerpo también, negándole usar la razón para detener a su cuerpo, que se negaba totalmente a acatar órdenes.

—**Vamos, no quiero ir ahí, ¡Cuerpo reacciona!** —se quejaba el Brick de 5 años en la conciencia de este, tratando por todos los medios detenerse a si mismo, fallando en el intento.

Sabía a donde se dirigía su hermano, sabía a donde se dirigía Boomer, sabia a donde se dirigía él… y no quería ir, sabía que si l veía, la dependencia se activaría con mas rapidez, y eso no se lo podía permitir. El era un Rowdyruff Boy, era obvio que nunc quiso depender de nadie. Pero al final no era su culpa, era la del destino y un estúpido mono con olor a axila sudada que luego le roció una pandilla de zorrillos su orina… bueno, mojo no olía tan mal.

Volaron hacia la escuela preparatoria de saltadilla, donde vio algo que le hirvió la sangre a tal punto que perdió enteramente su conciencia… estaba perdido.

…

.

…

Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup habían llegado a la escuela, mientras la pelinegra esperaba pacientemente que el equipo se reuniera con ella para comenzar a jugar. Estaba ansiosa, y sus hermanas lo sabían, por lo que la pelirroja le pidió que se calmar un poco antes de que el partido comenzara. Cosa que hizo.

Cuando llegaron, un estudiante del club de química les estaba esperando en la entrada. Su nombre era Rick, era castaño con los ojos color miel, y era uno de los miembros del equipo de decatlón académico de la escuela, donde estaba Blossom. El era uno de los pretendientes de Blossom, aunque esta no se diera cuenta, pero sabía que ella era una PPg, y jamás se fijaría en el de ese modo, aunque lo viera como un amigo y no un camarada más. Además de ser un cerebrito, Rick también era uno de los jugadores del equipo de beisbol de la escuela.

—Blossom, podemos hablar un poco. Necesito informarte sobre el próximo decatlón académico. —Pidió amablemente Rick. Blossom asintió y les dijo a sus hermanas que se adelantaran. —Debemos entrenar más, necesitamos estar preparados para ese día. Competiremos contra la escuela de Belleville, uno de los grandes. —

—lo se, cuanto antes empecemos a prepararnos mejor. Puedo quedarme esta tarde en la escuela, llama a los demás integrantes.

—Ya me adelante y dijeron que si. Aunque piensan que no tendremos dificultades teniéndote en el equipo —rio un poco. — Eres muy buena, y eso cualquiera lo sabe, aunque debo decir que yo también lo soy.

—Claro que eres bueno, el mejor del equipo…

—Después de ti. —ambos rieron un poco.

—Me tengo que ir, las clases comenzaran pronto. Hasta la tarde.

—Nos vemos entonces. —

—Siempre es un gusto hablar contigo Rick—se tomaron la mano estrechándola como camaradas y compañeros.

Rick palideció, y miro aterrado detrás de ella, un carraspeo de garganta llamo su atención. Se giro y vio una imagen que jamás había visto. Brick estaba parado detrás de ella, con los ojos oscurecidos, y una mueca de molestia e ira en el rostro, pero con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—¿Se puede saber que asuntos inconclusos tienes con mi mujer? —

**Nini: **Decidi que el capitulo terminaría ahí, jejejeje. No llegamos a los 50 reviews, pero estuvimos cerca xD, no había actualizado porque acá en México estamos de vacaciones, y unas tías del otro lado del país y de estados únicos vinieron a visitarme. Pero espero que el capitulo de hoy haya recompensado la espera. Saludos a todos, que pasen felices vacaciones.

¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Por qué Brick estaba sonrojado? ¿Qué hará Rick? ¿Alguien noto el parecido en los nombres de Rick y Brick?

Recuerden con cada review salvan a un gatito bebe de las calles, o por maltrato animal… bueno realmente no, solo evitan que muera en manos de mi yo esquizofrénico, pero bueeeee

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje vulgar. (Más del que ya hay xD) Gracias a todos por comentar.

….

Se sentía morir.

Sabía lo que había hecho, sabia claro lo que había hecho. Estaba casi completamente seguro que todo su orgullo, todo por lo que había luchado desde que nació, aunque en teoría fue creado por un mono psicótico que quería dominar al mundo utilizándolos de mascotas, se había acabado.

Se había terminado su vida. Había cometió literalmente un suicidio social, porque ¡Vamos! Todo el mundo sabía de los clubs de fans que tenían él y sus hermanos, y la mayoría iba en la preparatoria. Capaz que alguien había visto tal escena.

Solamente, podía pensar una sola palabra coherente. _**Estaba jodido. **_

—Y todo por tus estúpidos celos. —murmuro su subconsciente, mientras veía la pantalla.

…

.

…

Buttercup y Bubbles se habían adelantado a su hermana, estando completamente seguras que Blossom estaría bien. No era la primera vez que alguna de ellas lidiara con amoríos de adolescentes, por lo que suponían, que debía de ser algo de lo más natural para ella.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el salón, algunos cuchicheos las detuvieron. La conversación se protagonizaba por dos de chicas, que tenían una camisa azul y otra roja. La de azul era castaña, con los ojos azules, y bajita, mientras que la otra, era rubia y tenía los ojos marrones. Platicaban amenamente sobre algo que ellas consideraban tema digno de emplearlo en un exorcismo… porque probablemente el demonio saliera cuando escuchara tales nombres repugnantes.

Utilizando su oído súper humano, decidió "escuchar casualmente con intenciones de enterarse de algo sumamente importante para ella, las conversaciones ajenas a su persona, sin que estas se enterasen", porque siendo sincero, "espiar" se escuchaba demasiado feo para decirlo. Bubbles, decidió ignorarlo, y entro en el aula.

—Oí que Brick, el Rowdyruff boy rojo, estaba en la escuela merodeando…—Dijo la de camiseta roja. Buttercup alzo una ceja incrédula, su hermana Blossom tendría problemas si el cabeza de zanahoria andaba sin cadena por ahí. Para eso era bueno el club de fans de los tarados, para informarle de los acontecimientos, relativamente importantes, que sucedían en la escuela.

—Eso no es nada, yo escuche que los tres estaban en la escuela. — Dijo una chica pecosa de nariz respingada que se acercaba al grupo.

¡Me cago en la hostia! Pensó irritada. Lo que le faltaba. Le tocaba el maravilloso partido que cambiaría las vidas deportivas de su equipo y ella misma, estaba muy nerviosa; la que era la capitana del equipo contrario, siempre la hacía ver como tramposa. Y para acabar de joderle el día, el idiota numero 1# (Butch obviamente) El idiota numero 2# (El mariposita del cabeza de zanahoria) y el idiota numero 3# (Boomer, porque aceptémoslo, era un reverendo baboso) Estaban en la escuela, solo para arruinarles el día a ella y a sus hermanas.

Tratando de pasar totalmente desapercibida para todo aquel ser vivo que quisiera molestarla en ese momento tan crítico en su existencia, camino despacio hacia el salón, ocultando el rostro con la gorra. Sin darse cuenta, chocó contra un escritorio, que al estrellarse con la fuerza de la azabache, se rompió en pedazos. Mierda, ahora todo mundo la miraba.

El club de fans femenil de los RRB, le miraban desde el centro del aula. Esas locas, siempre le miraban mal a ella y sus hermanas por ser, según ellas, "Las suertudas de poder pasar todo el día todos los días con los chicos más guapos de la tierra"

¡Ja! Lo que menos tenían era suerte. Con ver las feas caras de mono de ellos todos los días, el payaso _eso* _era un modelo comparado con ellos. Y eso, obviamente, ella lo sabía. Por lo mismo, se le hacía ridículo que las personas suspiraran por alguien quien no valía la pena, como Justin algo y Austin Ma-no-se-que. Además, los idiotas del mono mejor conocidos como los Rowdyruff boys, jamás les harían caso en una relación real, estaban demasiado obsesionados con derrotarlas para eso. Conclusión: No encontraba el sentido de sus celos enfermizos

Suspirando con fuerza, y tratando de ignorar a todos los compañeros que le veían, se acercó a Bubbles con paso decidido.

—Tenemos problemas. —Tomo asiento al lado de la rubia, y vio el asiento que estaba desocupado a su lado derecho con preocupación, su hermana Blossom se sentaba ahí, pero como no estaba, en lo único que podía pensar era que estaba con el cabeza de zanahoria.

—Te escucho. —Dijo Bubbles volteándose a verla. Siguiendo a sus principios, se había negado así misma a escuchar la conversación.

—Los idiotas están aquí.

—¿Qué?, ¿Nos siguieron?, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Y ¡¿Por qué demonios estas tan tranquila?! —dijo alarmada.

—No lo sé, ¡Pero si ese cara de rábano de Butch se me acerca, juro que lo…

—¿Besaras hasta que se te vaya el aire? —La pelinegra se congelo cuando escucho esa voz tan sensual en el oído…Un momento, ¿Ella había dicho sensual? Jajaja, no, claro que no. Él tenía la voz más irritantemente horrible que se le podría ocurrir.

Rápidamente se giró poniéndose en guardia. El pelinegro le miraba divertido, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, mientras mostraba los dientes de manera coqueta. Ella le miraba ceñuda, mientras que su hermana rubia les veía con preocupación, seguramente estaba pensando en que destruiría el aula… de nuevo.

Por otra parte, a Butch no le interesaba pelearse con su contraparte. Había estado volando sin ninguna razón existente, solo con el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, además de tener una extraña necesidad de estar en la presencia de Buttercup, y cuando la tenía delante, sencillamente todo eso se había acabado. Maldición. Estaba casi seguro que su estúpido cuerpo estaba bajo el efecto de… la fase dos.

Sonreía como idiota, inconscientemente, pues lo único que quería era lanzársele enzima mientras le pateaba y clavarle los colmillos naturales en su cuello. Porque, todo mundo sabía que él tenía unos poderosos caninos.

—Lo golpeare hasta que se le vaya al aire. —Gruño la pelinegra, mientras formaba una pequeña esfera de energía con las manos. El chico alzo una ceja.

—No vengo a pelear verdecita. —

—Difícil de creer.

—Pero no imposible. Vengo a observar porque estas en este lugar, simplemente. No planeo nada. —Se encogió de hombros. Buttercup no estaba convencida del todo, pero no quería pelear en ese momento…

—¡Es Butch! —Chillaron las del club se fans.

… al menos no quería pelear con él.

Las locas adolescentes se abalanzaron hacia el pelinegro, quien les miro extrañado. Todas le cayeron en sima, sin que el pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Jadeando trato de zafarse del agarre, pero le fue imposible, al igual que cuando le arrancaron, literalmente, la camisa. Arañaron su pecho, y estaban a punto de tocar su hermoso cabello, el cual se había peinado mientras buscaba a Buttercup, cuando una furiosa azabache las empujo lejos de su hermoso cuerpo.

—¡no están viendo que es el villano! ¡¿Acaso son idiotas?! —rugió mientras le apuntaba, las chicas iban a contestar pero la de ojos verdes las corto. —No contesten, ¡era una pregunta retorica!

—¿Hablando de nuevo de metáforas? —Pregunto Boomer, mientras ingresaba tranquilamente al aula.

—No, hablamos de retorica. —Corrigió el pelinegro mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—¿Qué es eso? —

—Es cuando alguien pregunta algo y se trata de hermoso cabello. —Contesto Butch con simpleza.

—Estoy casi seguro que eso no es, Butch.

—Entonces es una albóndiga.

—No, eso tampoco creo que sea. —ambos chicos llevaron su mano su barbilla, mientras pensaban en el significado de la palabra, ignorando el pronunciado tic en la ceja de la azabache, y el ceño fruncido de la rubia. —Sera ¿Una marca de shampoo?

—No, creo que es una especie de gel anti insectos.

—¿Y porque crees eso?

—Porque imagínate… — dijo el pelinegro, mientras tomaba una posee encantadora, según el, y comenzaba a hablar con voz de comercial. — "Esta cansado de las picaduras de mosquitos molestos. Cansado de estar todo el tiempo apartándolos y pegándole manotazos, ¡No sufra! Retorica se encargara de eso y más. Contando con un asombroso gas repelente que no daña el ambiente en lo absoluto ¡Retorica es la mejor opción! Deje de preocuparse por los niños que juegan en lugares llenos de insectos ¡Retorica da la solución! Solo aplíquelo dos veces antes de salir de casa. Advertencia:…" —Buttercup le corto.

—¡Cállense ya!

—… "retorica no se hace responsable por daños severos en la piel. Alergias al gas son de su total responsabilidad al ponérselo a niños alérgicos al eucalipto, gas pimienta y mantequilla de maní" —Dijo de manera rápida, mientras veía sonriendo a una cámara invisible.

—¡¿Son idiotas o se hacen?! —Pregunto Bubbles y Buttercup al mismo tiempo. Los chicos solo se encogieron de hombros.

—¡A la mierda con todo, yo me largo! —Mascullo la pelinegra mientras salía por el pasillo, ignorando al maestro que ya estaba entrando. Butch le siguió, mientras que los azules se miraban entre si.

Bubbles soltó un gran suspiro y se sentó en su lugar, mientras que Boomer se sentaba al lado de ella.

—¿Señor, esta usted inscrito en la escuela? —Pregunto el profesor, mientras señalaba a Boomer.

—No.

—¿Podría entonces salir de mi clase? No tengo tiempo para personas vagas. — El profesor que impartía esa clase, la de historia, era nuevo en la ciudad, y claramente no sabia nada acerca de las chicas o los chicos.

—No. —EL rubio frunció el ceño, mientras veía como el profesor miraba las piernas de la rubia que tenia al lado, y maldijo que el pantalón que llevaba Bubbles le sentara tan bien.

—¿Qué dijo? —El profesor parecía sorprendido.

—Dije no. No me voy a ir para que siga mirando las piernas de mi novia, así que si no es mucha molestia, retire esa mirada de ella si no quiere terminar muerto. —EL profesor se sonrojo avergonzado, y Bubbles igual por lo que Boomer dijo.

—Bien, puede permanecer en mi clase si pasa esta prueba…

—Diga el reto. —el profesor sonrió maliciosamente mientras veía al rubio. Se divertiría en grande en esa clase.

…

…

…

Buttercup pateaba balones a diestra y siniestra, mientras que Butch trataba de pararlos, haciéndolo exitosamente. Sonrió al recordar que el mismo RRb verde se había ofrecido para ayudarle.

—¿Quieres ayudarme? —Pregunto incrédula, mientras se encaminaba al campo de soccer. El chico le había preguntado a donde iba, y ella le dijo que a entrenar, pues tenia un juego importante. Pero no había contado con que el chico se ofreciera a ayudarle.

— ¡Seguro! —exclamo este con una sonrisa.

Y ahí estaba, tratando de meterle un gol al chico, mientras procuraba no usar demasiada fuerza. Butch para el último balón con una mano, mientras le sonreía.

A decir verdad, cuando la chica había dicho "entrenar soccer" el inmediatamente se había visto dueño de sus propias acciones, ofreciéndose a ayudar para ver que tan bien jugaba su enemiga. Le había sorprendido que jugara bien, y aun mas cuando no había usado sus poderes en todo el tiempo que estaban entrenando, pues llevaban minutos haciéndolo; corriendo por la cancha, haciendo variantes fintas y ataques, y metiendo goles a la portería.

—Jugarías mejor si usaras tus poderes. —Le expreso cuando llego hasta ella, que jadeaba cansada por reprimir sus habilidades. — Te cansaras menos que intentando no usarlas. —para su sorpresa, la chica negó con la cabeza.

—Aunque quisiera, no puedo jugar así. El entrenador me lo prohibió, y también el arbitro. —

—Estúpidos. Si el entrenador te autorizara usar tus poderes, de seguro ganarían en cuestión de segundos.

—por eso mismo no puedo. No puedo usar habilidades para vencer al equipo contrario. Seria injustos para ellos—

Buttercup se acostó en el césped, pues era cierto lo que decía el pelinegro. Se cansaba más reprimiendo sus poderes que usándolos. Pues sus habilidades querían salir todo el tiempo, puesto que para ella y sus hermanas, al igual que para los chicos, los poderes era algo cotidiano, normal. Y verse obligada a no utilizarlos, era exhausto, pues usaba toda su voluntad para ello.

—Eso es estúpido. —Exclamo Butch, mientras se tumbaba aun lado de la azabache.

—Tú eres estúpido y no te digo nada. — Una sonrisa se escapo de los labios del chico, sin que la pelinegra se percatara de ello.

…

…

…

—Yo… estaba tratando de decirle que las reuniones del club de matemáticas para el decatlón académico. —Dijo nerviosamente Rick, mientras trataba de alejarse del pelirrojo lo más rápidamente posible, pero a la vez disimuladamente.

—La próxima vez que te vea con mi novia, sin que yo lo consienta, te dejare sin piel. —Los ojos del pelirrojo se pusieron rojos, llenos de ira, acumulando los rayos de calor que amenazaban con salirse y rostizar a la pequeña rata que tenia delante de el (Léase Rick)

Rick asintió, y sin previo aviso salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible. Brick suspiro aliviado una vez que se hubo ido. Sintió un golpe en la mejilla, que hizo que girara la cara por inercia.

—¡¿Puedes decirme que coño te pasa por la cabeza?! ¡Yo no soy tu mujer! —Chillo Blossom, mientras le apuntaba con el dedo. EL timbre ya había sonado, y no quería llegar tarde a la clase de historia, por lo que decidió enfrentar al pelirrojo y saltársela.

El pelirrojo rio un poco, haciéndole que el bello de su nuca se erizara completamente.

—¿Qué crees que hago? Defiendo lo que es mío. ¿Acaso piensas que lo que le dije a tu padre no iba enserio? Además, no te estoy preguntando. —

En el interior del pelirrojo, su subconsciente se sonrojaba furiosamente, mientras chillaba que se callara. —**¡Cállate de una vez maldición!**

La pelirroja se sonrojo, mientras que le desviaba la mirada y se recordaba mentalmente ese estúpido rayo que les había afectado a los chicos.

—De hecho, técnicamente la que manda aquí soy yo. ¡Date la vuelta por donde viniste y no vuelvas! —Ordeno, pero el chico no se inmuto.

—Pensé que eras más inteligente. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que no me puedo despegar de ti? Estamos _atados _uno al otro. —

Maldiciendo, se dio media vuelta y camino por los pasillos de la escuela, con dirección a la biblioteca. Los que tenían horas libres, la miraban a ella, y al estúpido pelirrojo que le seguía como perro guardián. El cual, les dedicaba una que otra mirada calorífica, a modo de advertencia, a los zapatos de todos los chicos.

Demonios, había pasado ese miserable detalle por alto. Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto. No podía ni imaginar una venganza para el chico, y ahora tendría que hacerle dos, porque no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el chico ahuyentaba a todos alrededor de ella y la reclamaba como si fuera un árbol. ¡Solo faltaba que le orinara en sima para marca territorio!

Pero no podía ofuscarse en ese momento, ya que el partido de Buttercup iniciaba en una hora y media. Tenia que controlarse por ella.

Se asomo discretamente al salón donde se suponía que estuviera, pero se sorprendió cuando solo Bubbles estaba ahí, y con Boomer, el cual miraba la pizarra con cara de sufrimiento. El maestro, por otra parte, reía fascinado por la estupidez que estaba demostrando el rubio.

Pasando de largo mientras los demás estaban distraídos, se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde la bibliotecaria la saludo y le dedico una sonrisa, que correspondió amigablemente. Tomo un libro de misterio que había dejado oculto en un sofá, y comenzó a leer. El pelirrojo le miraba atento, y ella trataba de ignorarlo, cosa que no le funciono.

—¿Qué haces?

—Leo.

—¿Qué lees?

—Un libro de misterio. —Contesto sin apartar la vista de la lectura.

—¿De que trata? — ¿Era verídica esa pregunta?

—De una chica que se llama Chipotle, la cual se enamora de un poni que hace popo de arcoíris y escupe brillitos. Pero el dragón malvado de color café, les odia porque el no puede hacer popo de colores. —Respondió sarcásticamente.

—Que estúpido dragón. —Si, definitivamente el estúpido ahí era el dragón. —Sabes, lo que pienso es que el dragón odia al poni, porque cree que Chipotle no merece su amor. El dragón café de seguro es un gay de closet, a quien le encanta ver al poni hacer popo, pero que odia a Chipotle y al poni por no dejarle estar con el escupe brillitos caga popo.

Y con eso, la pelirroja quito los ojos del libro. Mirando a Brick con incredulidad.

—¿En serio? —el chico asintió sonriendo.

—Si. Lo que no entiendo es porque me dices que lees un libro tan estúpido, cuando claramente estas leyendo uno de misterio donde la protagonista tiene un romance con el chico guapo del instituto que, además, es un hombre lobo disfrazado… sin embargo, aun no logro comprender porque lees ese libro si es claro que ya lo leíste miles de veces. — eso sorprendió a Blossom. ¿Cómo es que Brick sabía, que ya había leído ese libro cientos de veces?

—¿Cómo sabes? —La sonrisa del pelirrojo se ensancho más

—Porque me has respondido inmediatamente, en vez de estar sumergida en la lectura si fuera tu primera vez leyendo el libro. Las personas que leen, se introducen en el libro de misterio, si es la primera vez que lo han leído, para no perderse de nada. Como Sherlock Holmes decía, los detalles pequeños y considerados, insignificantes, son los que tienen más relevancia en todo el misterio.

"Como tu ya lo has leído, sabes que pequeños detalles son los necesarios para que la protagonista descubra el maravilloso misterio que contiene el libro. Por lo que, deduzco, que lo has leído miles de veces para saber en que pagina, párrafo, renglón y palabra es donde esta el doble sentido de la estructura del misterio. No obstante, has estado leyendo el libro una y otra vez, porque sabes que el verdadero misterio esta dentro del mismo. El porque los personajes actuaron como actuaron."

"Tratas de averiguar la mentalidad humana de estos, mientras que elaboras todos los pensamientos que había tenido la autora en contra de cual acción poner, para que la historia se desarrollase como ella quería. Si la autora había puesto un doble sentido a todo el misterio que contiene su obra, es obvio que las personas más perceptivas se habrán dado cuenta, como tu, que el verdadero misterio esta dentro del mismo. Pero la autora quería que vieras el misterio principal como el único. No obstante, sabia que demasiadas personas sabrían que el verdadero misterio, esta dentro del misterio que es el ser humano y sus acciones.

"Por lo que pienso que el misterio, es el porque lo has leído tratando de averiguarlo. Si resulta más atrayente así. Dejándolo como un misterio. Un excitante y enigmático misterio.

—Deberías estudiar psicología, te lo habían dicho. —Murmuro una avergonzada pelirroja, mientras una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba por aparecer. —Eres bueno en resolver a las personas y sus pensamientos. —El pelirrojo sonrió feliz.

—Debería, si… pero prefiero dejarlo así. En un debería. Porque soy fiel a mis creencias.

—¿Cómo?

—Dejarlo en misterio. —Sonrió enigmáticamente, mientras alzaba la mano para tomar la de Blossom.

…

…

…

—¡Tu puedes, Boomer! —Grito un alumno de atrás.

—¡Enséñale al profesor que no es la gran cosa! —Grito otro

El rubio estaba parado frente toda la clase, mientras trataba de averiguar la respuesta correcta a la pregunta y prueba del profesor, el cual, reía a carcajadas.

El maestro había autorizado que se quedara en su clase, si a cambio resolvía una pequeña pregunta: como se llamaba la reina Isabelle I.

Se estaba quebrando la cabeza tratando de averiguar la condenada respuesta a esa pregunta estúpida. Nunca había leído un libro de historia en toda su vida. ¡Es más! No había leído un libro en toda su existencia. ¡Peor aun! Con suerte sabia leer. Por lo que la pregunta le era muy difícil, demasiado difícil.

Razono un poco la pregunta, mientras trataba de averiguar la respuesta, recordando lo que su hermano Brick le solía decir a Butch cuando preguntaba un acertijo de la caja de cereales: "La respuesta esta en la pregunta, idiota"

—¡Isabelle Primera! —Exclamo mientras sonreía triunfante. El maestro dejo de reír, y le miro sorprendido.

—Bien. Puedes estar en mi clase…—Dijo el profesor, mientras el timbre sonaba, dando fin a la clase de historia de ese día. Todos los alumnos le sonrieron al pasar al lado de él, e incluso una que otra le lanzo un giño.

— ¡lo has hecho bien, Boomer! —Exclamo Bubbles, abrazando al rubio por la euforia del momento, pues habían humillado al presumido maestro de historia. —Aunque lo hiciste muy lento.

—Gracias. —Balbuceo sonrojado, mientras veía a los demás irse corriendo y gritando. —¿A dónde van? —Pregunto el rubio curioso.

—¡Hay que tonta, el partido de Buttercup ya va a iniciar! —Exclamo la rubia, tomando la mano del rubio y corriendo hacia el campo.

* * *

**Nini: **Hola a todos, en el siguiente capitulo veremos la venganza de Blossom y el partido de Buttercup. Espero que les guste lo que viene, y lo que pasó. Me disculpo por la clase de psicología de Brick, estaba en un momento donde escribo cosas profundas sin sentido alguno ejejejeje.

Lamento si se les hizo tedioso. Nos leemos luego. Gracias a **todos **los que han comentado mi historia.

**michi8kyara,** lamentó que te haya dolido todas las guest, es que hay muchas personas que escriben bajo ese seudónimo. **Fluffypuff,** ya no usare gatitos si te molesta, lo siento, en verdad jamás he lastimado a ningún animal en mi vida y no planeo lo: D **Hinata12Hyuga **gracias por tu idea, creo que usare algo parecido xD

_Nos leemos luego_

**¿REVIEWS? **


End file.
